One More Road to Cross
by Improviser
Summary: Raditz has been doing alot of thinking about Kakarot in the after life and wanted one last chance to confront him.
1. Intro

**By: The Improviser**

**This is just the intro to my story, I'll have the first chapters up real soon. **

* * *

**One More Road To Cross**

**Its been many years since we confronted each other. Yet everyday what happened between us plays over and over through my head. I still try to figure out why we were on opposite sides but come from the same family. Was I wrong for following orders from the son of the King from which are very own father died trying to protect. Or was it you who was wrong for not following orders and ridding yourself of your saiyin heritage. Maybe I was the wrong one and you were the strong one because I am locked away down here while you still strive above saving a planet that you learned to call home. What would father think of me now brother, am I a failure. I look at you and see how you become legendary even surpassing prince Vegeta. Then I see myself and knowing that we are of same blood, cant believe the gap that has been set in front of us. Yes I am stronger but no where even close to your strength. What is it that you posses that I do not. This is something that I have to live with while I rot away down here but Id rather at least like to rot away knowing some of the answers to my many questions. So I send you this letter hoping you can see past our prior history and see me not as a former enemy or new friend but as your Brother.**

**RADITZ**


	2. Ch 1

Ok took me long enought but I finally got my first chapter up and oh notto confuse you this is about Raditz but my story begins after the Namek Saga and right towards the end of the Future Trunks Saga.

* * *

It was only hours before Trunks was preparing to make his trip back to the past. This was his chance for him to set things straight in the past for all of his friends who perished in his time. Trunks laid in his bed thinking about his times before the chaos and destruction. He never really knew his dad all that well because he died while he was still a young boy but he still can see his face. Most things he does remember comes from the stories his mom told him. Trunks also thought about the times he trained with his teacher Gohan, who basically taught trunks all his fighting techniques. But its hard for him to think about all his friends without thinking about the ones responsible for their deaths. No day goes by without him thinking about the androids that brought his world crashing down. However all this was going to change thanks to his mothers brilliance. Now that he has the time machine his mother constructed he would be able to go back to a time way before things went sour. It wouldn't change things for his time but Trunks couldn't just stand by knowing that history would continue to repeat it self. So he saw this as a way to avenge the death of his family and friends. 

The alarm went off but Trunks quickly turned it off and darted his way down stairs to the kitchen where he saw his mother cooking. "Good morning mother" Trunks said as he reached out to take some bacon from the stove. Bulma laughed "Boy cant you wait for me to finish breakfast before you eat up all the bacon."

"Yeah I guess I could but I guess Im in a rush to well go back to the past, its been on my mind for weeks now", Trunks replied with a happy smile on his face. But he noticed that his mother was not looking very happy when he mentioned that. "Mom what is it"

Bulma sighs and looks at her only son "Im just worried about you, I don't want to lose you, your all I have left Trunks" , And a tear slowly falls from her cheek.

"Mom don't worry I will be fine I will do what you told me and be back here in no time and besides this is way before the androids were around so there shouldn't be any threats" Trunks says as he wipes the tears away from his mothers eyes. With that said Bulma regained back some of the happiness she usually had and she said, "You are right its just my nervous system has been working over time with dealing with the time machine, but lets forget all that and enjoy this breakfast."

Trunks and Bulma proceeded to eat their breakfast. And during the meal Bulma told Trunks about more of the memories of the good times before the death of Goku and the androids. As they were finishing up Trunks headed to the basement to prep the Time capsule as his mom cleaned the dishes.

"Ok mom I have every thing prepared" Trunks told his mother.

Bulma still worried about her son cried a little "I don't know why I am so worried just be very careful when you reach the past and don't forget about Goku's medicine."

"Mom I said Ill be ok stop crying" Trunks hugged Bulma and said, "I wont let nothing ever happen to me or you especially mom I promise that" And as he said this an explosion struck the house and Trunks set up a field to protect him and his mother from the blast.

As the smoked cleared Trunks observed all around him to see what caused the blast and as he looked above it was one of the androids, number 18. He told his mother to stay low and to not say a word. Trunks knew he was no match for androids and had to figure out a way to get by them and to the time capsule. But he was more concerned about his mothers safety than anything else.

"Mom I know you wont agree but we don't have time to argue, your going to have to get to the time machine while I distract the androids" Trunks whispered.

Bulma knew that it was the only way but did not like it "No we have to stick together Trunks I told you before Im not losing you" Trunks knew his mother was stubborn and had to show her he was serious.

"Mom you will just get in the way just head for the basement and prepare the time machine I will meet you there but if Im not there in 10 minutes you have to leave" Trunks said with tears forming "I love you mom" Trunks flew off towards the android and Bulma sat there fearing for her child but listened to his wishes and headed for the basement.

As Trunks dashed towards 18 he was suddenly blasted from behind. It was android 17, Trunks knew he was around just not where exactly.

"So if it isn't the hero" 17 said while smiling. "Didn't you learn from the last time we met"

"Apparently not, maybe this time we should make sure he stays dead this time" 18 told her brother "But lets have some fun"

Trunks transformed to super saiyin getting ready to protect himself. But as he did the two androids flew up high into the sky. He lost sight of them and stood stiff in the air not knowing what to do. But in seconds he looked to see the sky pouring down energy attacks. Trunks was trying his hardest to dodge them but there were to many. Trunks first was hit in the arm then the leg, the attacks were powerful he knew he wouldn't make it to his mother so he had to make sure they wouldn't either. So he flew down to the ground for shelter. But it was no good the androids already quickly saw where he was hiding and blasted the whole area around him. Trunks now back to normal felt as if he was paralyzed. He laid in a pit from the blast as the androids approached him he knew it was all over.

"Wow that was too easy maybe we should've held back just a lil more" 17 said laughing.

18 with a unsatisfied look on her face "17 you always go to far and we never get to have any fun, just kill him already and lets be on are way"

Trunks closed his eyes and prayed his mother would make it ok. However out of no where a missile blasted the androids knocking them down into a bunch of rubble. Trunks used the energy left in him to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was his mother, she hadn't left yet and was using the rockets from the time machine. The androids became furious and blasted their way out.

"Fine you want to play dirty then there is nothing left to do but to finish you all off just like we did your friends" 17 screamed as he was gathering energy.

Bulma quicky used the machine to pick up trunks and pressed the button to send them to the past but the blast that the androids first did damaged the energy core and there was not enough energy. Android 17 then blasted them out of the sky and was powering up again to finish them off.

Bulma full of blood and tears looked over at her son's motionless body. Trunks had taken to much and he was dying and had passed out. "If you can hear me Trunks Im sorry I couldn't leave you behind I know you wanted me to leave but I just couldn't but don't worry son we will be together again soon" Bulma said.

Android 17 had finished gathering energy and was ready to blast the time machine however 18 noticed a orange glow from the side of the ship.

"Hold it what is that" 18 yelled to her brother.

"What ever it is it wont be there after this" 17 said releasing a huge orb of energy.

However the orange glow 18 seen was the power core of the time machine. As soon as 17's attack hit the ship it cause a very massive exclusion that could even be seen from space. It backfired back up to both of the androids destroying them both. In the end all that was left was a huge crater, no signs showing that civilization once existed there. The world still in destruction was now rid of the androids that tormented it however it cost both Bulma and Trunks their lives. But neither one of them were able to go back to the past to warn their friends of the horrible events. History would end up repeating itself as Trunks feared would happen or would it?


	3. Ch 2

Damn is all I can say but I will finish this story

* * *

It is present time and earth was at peace for a couple years since the defeat of Frieza on planet Namek and Gohan and others protected it from Garlic Jr. and his henchmen. However still there was no sign of the one person who everyone looked up to, Goku, who has been gone for what has felt like forever to his friends and family. Gohan has become older and more mature and understood that it was up to him to fill his father's position. Still he was just a kid and the feelings of his dad not being there ate slowly at his spirit. Also Gohan's ability has grown over the years as well, because he was the key to the defeat of Garlic Jr.. And since then Earth has been quiet and Chi Chi took this time to get Gohan back into education and out of fighting. Vegeta has been hard at training ever since he found out that Goku had become Super Saiyin on planet Namek while battling Frieza. Tien, Yampcha, and Chaiosu had took these years to enjoy life as they realized that they hadn't had time to before. Krillin had just ended his relationship with Marron and decided to take his time and chill with Gohan, seeing Goku not there he felt that he owed Goku that much to be like an uncle to Gohan. Piccolo just as Vegeta took no time off from training, however his reasons were because he felt that a threat could arise at any moment without warning. And Piccolo was correct to think this way because little did the inhabitants of earth know of that evil was lurking around the corner. 

"Gohan! Gohan do you here me calling you!!", yelled Chi Chi. Gohan had been reading up on history all day but was finding himself day dreaming not even hearing his mothers voice. "Where are you Dad? Why haven't you come home yet?" Gohan spoke softly to himself as he was looking into the sky outside his window. "Gohan! Boy where are you?!", again Chi Chi yelled.

Still in a day dream Gohan was wondering what his dad was up to and if he was ok. Chi Chi tired of yelling for Gohan made her way up the stairs and to Gohan's room to see him there staring into space. "Gohan! What is wrong with you Ive been calling you for five minutes now." , Chi Chi said with nothing but anger on her face. All Gohan could do was sit there looking sad. "Oh I'm sorry mom I was just um, it wont happen again", Gohan answered. With that being said Chi Chi knew he was thinking about his father and knew how hard it must be for him because it has been very hard on her as well. "Forget about it I'm sure you were concentrating hard on your work, so seeing that you've been up here all day working so hard how about me and you take a break and head on over to visit Bulma, Krillin and Roshi at Kami's house, I wasn't planning on attending the BBQ but since its a nice day I thought we might as well enjoy it.", Chi Chi suggested to Gohan with a smile. Gohan didn't go out to often since his mother was strict with his education. So any chance he got to do something else was like a jackpot to him. "Yeah that sounds great mom I will just wrap up this chapter and we can get ready to go" Gohan yelled out as he hugged his mother.

"Hello, yeah this is Bulma, Hey Chi Chi its nice to hear from you.", Bulma said as she talked to Chi Chi on the Phone. "Oh so you and Gohan are coming after all, thats great, I'll just let everyone know, I'm glad you changed your mind, So Ill see you when you get here, Ok Bye." Bulma smiled as she hung up the phone because she hadn't seen Chi Chi or Gohan in months. During this time shes been meaning to tell them about the great news. And that great news being that she had given birth to a baby boy which she named Trunks. He was just an infant but no one other than Krillin and Roshi knew about him so she was excited to let Chi Chi and Gohan know as well. "Who was that Bulma?", asked Roshi.

"Oh Chi Chi she decided to head on over with Gohan for the cookout after all."

"Thats good to hear, its almost like I never see them anymore, but I can understand how Chi Chi must be trying to deal with Goku's absence. Its never easy raising a kid on your own."

"Yeah I know but don't you think she is a lil to strict with Gohan, I mean all he does is study study study, when does he have time to actually enjoy life."

"Chi Chi never approved of Goku's fighting lifestyle and with Goku's death coming from a result of it, I believe it will be almost impossible to get her to change the way she raises the boy."

As Roshi and Bulma were inside talking Krillin was outside setting up the grill with Yajirobe. "Hey Yajirobe did you get me the charcoal yet, its right on top of the kitchen counter." Krillen asked. "Oh yeah I went in there but um there wasn't anything left in the bag so I just came back out here." Yajirobe said while scratching his head. "So when were you going to tell me before or after I setup the grill" Krillin was starting to get angry with Yajirobe as well as Roshi because it was him who was suppose to be doing the cooking.

"Hey cool it cue ball I got distracted."

"Distracted!!? With what the kitchen is less than 15 paces away from here and did you just call me Cue Ball??"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't or maybe you could just go and get yourself a slave to do all these errands for you, and by distracted I mean I overheard Bulma and Roshi saying Gohan and Chi Chi were heading over and I thought bout how long its been since I seen the little pipsqueak."

"Really? Thought Chi Chi wasn't coming, well thats good but it wont be good if I don't have any coal for the grill so just hop on your ride and run down to the store and get us some."

With a lazy look on his face Yajirobe rolled his eyes at Krillin, "You know, you could get there much faster if you just flew, why do I have to do everything." Thats when Krillin blew a lid and slammed down the grill cover, "Everything?! What have you done its been me all day I came here in the morning, I set up the tables and the grill and I even brought all the food, what have you done?!" As soon as Krillin finished that sentenced a cold chill ran down his spine as if some one with dead cold hands was touching his back. He turned around and noticed that his whole body was overwhelmed with this dark cold feeling. Yajirobe was trying to talk back at Krillin but it was as if Krillin forgot he was even just arguing with him. The feeling even was sensed by Master Roshi who suddenly came out side and was looking out toward the sea as if a monster was lurking and heading towards the island.

"Krillin you feel it too don't you." Roshi said with a very serious look on his face. As he waited for Krillin to answer he noticed that Krillin's body was tense and readying for a battle. "Krillin are you alright? You look as if you seen a ghost." Roshi asked. Krillin with his fist clenched and eyes closed raised his head and then looked over at Roshi, "Maybe because this power I'm sensing is from someone who should be dead?!"

"Dead! What do you mean dead?!, Are you saying there is some kind of ghost out there" Yajirobe said as his voiced cracked half way through his sentence.

While this conversation was going on Gohan and Chi Chi were on their way to Kami's House when Gohan suddenly felt this strange cold feeling as well. Gohan stood there trembling because this power was very similar to a power he once felt before. He shook his head and told himself that maybe he was just imagining it, but the more he tried to ignore it the more it became clear that this power came from the one person he thought was dead already. His face turned pale and he began to sweat as if he was sick. Chi Chi was readying food for the cookout but when she looked over at Gohan she noticed that something was very wrong so she called out to him. But just like Krillin earlier he couldn't hear her voice, he was concentrating to hard on this dark power. Chi Chi concerned that Gohan wasn't responding slapped her son and he soon came back to his senses.

"Gohan I was calling you boy and you just stood there as if you were ignoring me." Chi Chi explained.

"Mom I don't think its safe here, I mean something isn't right and I..." As Gohan was trying to talk Piccolo appear out of no where, startling both Gohan and Chi Chi.

"Sorry for just showing up unannounced but there is no time to waste, Gohan you have to come with me" Piccolo said.

Chi Chi now confused more than ever demanded to know what was going on, "Piccolo I hold respect for you for all the times you protected Gohan but I need to know what the hell is going on first Gohan acts all strange and then you show up."

"In most cases I wouldnt come to a child for help but this time its different, and if Gohan already felt it to then he knows why." Piccolo answered.

"What do you mean I still don't understand whats going on here", Chi Chi was losing her patience and just wanted to know plain and simple what was happening but Piccolo was holding back because he did not want to scare her. But he knew she was going to find out anyway.

"I don't know how but someway Frieza isn't dead and he is headed straight for Earth. Thats why I need Gohan." Piccolo said

"No No! Goku stopped that monster already it can't be him your wrong." Chi Chi Cried as she fell to her knees and started to pound the floor.

Gohan went to help his mother but as he did, he himself felt tears run down his eyes because he to was afraid. At that moment all he could think about was his father. "Where are you dad? We need you."


	4. Ch 3

Gohan hugged his mother goodbye as he and Piccolo headed towards this dark power. Chi Chi knowing what was at stake didn't even throw a fit and just told Gohan that he had better come back in one piece. But Gohan and Piccolo weren't the only ones headed in that direction. Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma were also on their way to investigate this mysterious power. As Piccolo and Gohan traveled across the sea they came across an Island and it was here that they felt the dark force was coming. And to their surprise Tien and Yamcha were their as well.

"Hey Piccolo, its Tien and Yamcha I guess they felt it too." Gohan yelled over to Piccolo.

As they were landing in the distance Gohan also spotted Bulma's ship headed their way, and he could sense that Roshi and Krillin were there as well. For a moment Gohan felt good to see all his friends gathered again. Most of his time was spent at home with his mother and he rarely got to see anyone else besides Krillin. But that moment was short lived as the strange dark force became even more overwhelming than before.

"I never felt anything like this before, its almost unreal." Yamcha said as he and Tien were heading to gather up with the rest of the Z Gang.

"Whatever this power is, it cant be good, doesn't feel pure at all" said Tien

Krillin, Roshi and Bulma were greeted by Gohan as they exited the ship. Krillin was glad to see those guys because he knew that the force headed their way felt like Frieza.

"Wow its been a while since we all got together, to bad it had to be for a reason like this." Krillin said as he shook hands with Gohan and the others.

Piccolo knew what was at stake and didn't want to waste time on talk so he quickly explained the situation to everybody. Everyone was under the assumption that Goku killed Frieza back on Namek

and as the same as Chi Chi, it was hard for everyone to believe that it was Frieza who was heading for earth.

"Frieza, No way!! Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai told us Frieza died when Namek was destroyed" Yelled Yamcha.

"I know it sounds crazy but I was there on Namek and this power feels exactly like Frieza there is no question about it" Krillin said.

"Then if its true and Frieza is coming, how are we suppose to fight him. I mean the only person that stood toe to toe with the guy was Goku and he was a Super Saiyan and I know none of us come even close to that." Yamcha explained as he had the look of fear in his eyes.

"Hmph Goku you say?!, Where is your precious Goku now huh?!"

As everyone looked up, there in the sky was Vegeta, he to was aware of the mysterious force but wasn't quick to announce his presence.

"Never thought Id be happy to see Vegeta" Krillin thought to himself.

"If this is Frieza it makes no matter, Goku isn't the only one around here who could become a Super Saiyan, I am a Saiyan Elite and I should have known that Goku wouldn't be able to take out Frieza alone. That job is for me and it always has been for me."

Piccolo annoyed by Vegeta's comments felt he had to say something, " Vegeta, this isn't the time or place for another one of your speeches, this is for real and if we want to get out of this alive I ask you to help us fight Frieza together."

However Vegeta ignored Piccolo's request, "When Frieza arrives no one get in my way unless they want to get hurt and I'll show you the power of a true Saiyan."

And as this quarrel took place a ship suddenly could be seen ripping through the Earth's atmosphere. Roshi was the first to notice it and soon everyone came to a stand still as they watched the ship coming closer to the location. It felt as though time stood still and all that was happening was happening right their on that small island. And then as the whole gang watched the ship slowly descend and land they all just looked on, awaiting to see who would emerge from the ship. Slowly the ship lowered its latch and then out came the ships ramp, followed by soldiers similar to the ones who followed Frieza. But this wasn't where the power was coming from. That strength could still be felt on the ship. After waiting a while nothing was going on, the soldiers who had come from the ship just stood outside watching the rest of the Z fighters. Vegeta, becoming inpatient, quickly gathered a massive amount of energy and aimed it for the soldiers. Piccolo yelled for him to wait but it was to late, Vegeta fired his blast. And with it, totally destroying every soldier. However the ship had some type of shield, protecting it from the massive blast.

"Look! The ship, its ... still there!" Gohan said as the dust from the blast slowly cleared.

The field came down as quickly as it went up and now that same mysterious force could be felt exiting the ship, and as everyone feared, it was indeed Frieza. But he was different.

"So it is Frieza, and by the looks of thing he has done some upgrading to himself" Krillin said.

"Yeah your right Krillin, he almost looks more machine like, and if he is stronger, then what are we going to do? I wish my dad was here."

Frieza walked down the ramp and finally took his first steps on the planet called Earth. He looked around and quickly noticed where that previous blast was fired from and almost instantly transported right in front of everybody. With an evil grin on his face he quickly glanced over the fighters to see Goku wasn't amongst them.

"So Vegeta it looks like I wont have to go looking for you after all, I didn't think you would come back here with the Earthlings to hide. As soon as I'm done with killing them I can enjoy blowing you up with this pathetic planet. That way you and your father can be united again" Frieza said while Laughing.

"You won't have that look on your face once I send you into oblivion" Vegeta screamed as he readied a big bang attack.

All the others knew there was no telling Vegeta what to do so they all backed off as he continued to gather energy. But while this was happening Frieza didn't even budge. Vegeta smiled right before he blasted Frieza head on. At this time there was silence followed by a huge exploding sound and with it came a bright blinding light that rivaled the sun. Vegeta breathing heavily but still smiling was now higher up in the sky with the rest of the Z fighters. As the blinding light slowly dimmed down, there was no sign of Frieza or the island they were all just on.

"I can't believe it, he's gone Vegeta did it guys Frieza is gone." Roshi yelled out in excitement.

"No way I didn't think it would be that easy, I guess Vegeta is a Super Saiyan after all" said Yamcha

However the only one not smiling was Piccolo. He knew something wasn't right and that it seemed to easy for Frieza to be taken on in just one hit. As the smoke and debris were finally clearing, Piccolo gasped and looked up in the sky as the sun started to become eclipsed by something. Piccolo knew it wasn't the moon because he had destroyed it years ago. Everyone else was looking up to the sky to see what was the cause of the sudden darkness, only to see a Moon size sphere of energy towering over the Earth. The power emitting from it was so intense that it confused the fighters how they couldn't have noticed it before.

"Nice try Vegeta you almost made a scratch and to think I came all this way for I could make this as painful as possible but it wont matter because that yellow haired monkey isn't here to watch his friends suffer, so I'm just going to have to get this over with," Frieza with a grin on his face had just fully charged his death ball attack and was ready to destroy not just the Z fighters but the whole planet. Frieza then fired his attack straight at the Earths core, just as he did on Namek.

"Oh no! Theres no way any of us can stop an attack like that from reaching the core, its all over." Yamcha screamed out.

Everyone just watched as the sphere kept going deeper and deeper into the Earth, and they couldn't do anything about it. Even Vegeta was at a lost of words. Meanwhile Frieza just floated there laughing like a mad man waiting for the destruction of the planet. However something happen to the Frieda's Deathball. It stopped moving as if it hit a barrier it couldn't penetrate.

"Hey look! The attack it stopped moving, its not going down any more!" Gohan yelled out.

Everyone else noticed it as well but no one knew what it was. There was no way it would just stop in its tracks like that. So everyone was puzzled as to what happened.

"Impossible! What is going on, this planet should be on its death bed by now." Enraged and confused Frieza fires another attack into the first one and it did nothing to make it move or even explode. Then to makes things even more confusing, the huge energy ball began to rise out of the hole it was just in. This really shocked everyone including Frieza. Then without warning the attack instantly flew out from the ground and out of the Earths atmosphere at a lighting fast speed. All that was left to see was a glowing light in the hole. All the Z-Gang could do was wait and watch to see what or who caused that to happen.


	5. Ch 4

"Oh nooo its over its all over!!!!", screamed Bulma as she was the only one yet to realize what just happened.

"Bulma would you cut it out already and open your eyes nothing happened.", Roshi spoke to Bulma as she was kicking and screaming on his back.

Still everyone was occupied with what was glowing from the hole in the ground. If it was indeed someone else who was it and how could they be able to withstand an attack of that magnitude. Frieza's blood was boiling and the vain above his eyebrows was pulsating. Breathing very heavily Frieza was no longer in a joking mood.

"Why won't you just die!!"

Frieza gathered an even more enormous amount of energy and this time fired it directly at the Z fighters. It was coming to fast for them to even dodge. But as strangely as before the blast was instantly stopped and sent flying into space once more.

"Goku you show off I was wondering when you were going to show your face." Piccolo said smiling.

"Goku?! Is that really you?! Ah man where did you come from and dude whats up with the new look I never figured you for a blond."

With a sign of relief on his face Krillin approached Goku as did everyone else to welcome home the Earth's mightiest warrior. The only one to hold up was Gohan he still couldn't believe his father was finally home. Its been years since that last time on planet Namek, and Gohan was just glad that his father was home.

"Hey guys, its so great to see you all again but before anything else I have one more thing to take care of or else you won't have a home to welcome me back to."

All the fighters were having pretty much the same thought, and that was Goku even in the face of danger could not be knocked out of his game. There he was with that same ole smile on his face. And even with Frieza standing there before them, threatening all the lives on the planet, you couldn't tell that from the look on Goku's Confident grin. But above in the sky Frieza could now see who was deflecting all his attacks and he was quickly reminded of the day he was defeated by the Super Saiyan.

"It doesn't matter that your here now monkey, because this time I wont be so nice. I'm going to destroy you and this planet before you get anytime to strike."

"Frieza I show you mercy not once but twice on Namek, and when the planet exploded I was sure you died with it. But you survived, something that I find amazing, and with the third chance of rebuilding a new life you come here to my planet and threaten everything I love. Your more of a monster than I thought. I see now that I have no choice to make sure this is the last time you ever see the light of day Frieza." Goku was now more serious.

"You fool, you were lucky on Namek. I got cocky and let you become the so called Super Saiyan your people always went on about. But this time its different. With my new body I'm faster and stronger than I ever was. And this time its you monkey who will be begging me for mercy." Frieza surely believed that this time it was him who had the upper hand but he couldn't help but notice Goku smile after what he just said.

"Whats so funny, have finally realized that you don't stand a chance in this fight."

"No Frieza, the only thing Funny here is you. It doesn't matter what you did to your body it will only take me 10 seconds to defeat you this time."

All of the other Z fighters watched on in shock as they all heard what Goku just said. The last time these two fought, it took everything and some for them to defeat Frieza and now Goku was going to do it again in a mere 10 seconds. Even Frieza was in disbelief about Goku's comment and began to laugh.

"10 seconds? Ha, you silly saiyans always knew how to make me laugh."

And in the instant Frieza blinked Goku was no longer there where he once stood. All that remained were the rest of the Z gang and even they didn't know how Goku instantly vanished.

"What kind trick is this. Show yourself Monkey!!!"

"Come on Frieza, try and keep up I only have 8 seconds left."

Frieza now realized some how Goku was inches away from behind him and quickly struck his tail in that direction only to have Goku catch it and begin twirling him faster and faster until they looked like a tornado forming in the middle of the sky. And as quickly as the tornado spin was formed it was gone and all that could be seen was Goku releasing Frieza at lightning fast speed back into outer space. As Frieza was leaving the Earths atmosphere he suddenly crashed into another space ship. Inside was Frieza's father King Cold along with some of the remaining henchmen under Frieza's command . The only ones that knew that ship was there was Frieza and Goku. Goku had seen it earlier when he was on his way back to Earth, but Frieza was unaware of this. With the space ship being punctured by Frieza's destructive entry King Cold was at a lost of words.

"What in the hell? Frieza how can you be so reckless to fly directly into my ship like some madman." King Cold asked as he was wiping off the debris.

Meanwhile back on Earth King Cold and Frieza could not see that Goku was now gathering up energy for his Super Kamehameha.

"They're dead they're all dead!!" Frieza screamed in a blazing rage.

He was now determined to get back down to Earth. But it was too late as Goku fired his signature move straight for their ship. The first to notice the beam was the pilot of the ship.

"King Cold, radar is picking up a massive amount of energy headed straight for our ship and closing in fast."

"Hmm what is that?" King Cold looked up at the radar to try and see what was going on.

As Frieza looked at the radar and seen how huge this attack was and knew it was over. All he could do was laugh as he awaited his death. Back on Earth the fighters could see the blinding light from the explosion cause by Goku's attack. And when all was settled down everyone could no longer sense Frieza's presence. It finally was over for real this time, Frieza was truly gone for good.

Goku powered back down to normal and flew back down to his friends that he did not see for the past couple of years he had been gone. But he went to the one person he missed the most and that was his son.

"Sorry Ive been away for so long son, but I'm home now and I promise I'll never leave you again."

Gohan overwhelmed with joy had tears slowly coming down the side of his cheeks as he ran to give his father a hug.

"I just can't believe your finally here dad. Its been hard not having you around."

Everyone got together and gave Goku a warm welcome back home and were all in talks about whats been going on during his absence. And Goku was talking to them about how he managed to escape the explosion back on Namek. The only one not joining any of the conversation was Vegeta as he soon left after Frieza's defeat because he could not accept Goku becoming a Super Saiyan before himself.

Finally all was back to normal on Earth and things were back to normal with the return of Goku. But not the same could be said about the realms in the after life. As things were starting to become unstable.


	6. Ch 5

Over the past couple of years since the arrival of the Saiyans and down to the defeat of Frieza the Z fighters had faced some tough battles. And even when it looked like it wasn't going their way, the Z Gang always found a way to prevail in the end. But with all the victories in place still something was unbalanced. Trouble was beginning to brew in the underworld. King Yemma began to notice the increase of numbers in the amount of villains he was sending to The Lower World. And it wasn't really the number that was bothering him because he had seen such in increase before. It was the overwhelming amount of power all these people had that made him a bit nervous. All these dead warriors were beginning to become to much for him to handle and King Yemma was running out of options and Ideas on what to do.

"King Yemma, King Yemma! We um have a bit of a situation on are hands." Goz and Mez were somewhat overseers of what went on in the lower world. However they have become out matched to handle all of the recent number of villains under their command.

"What is it now you two, I thought I told you to never bother me while I was sleeping."

"But King Yemma its really urgent this time."

Yemma could see that Goz and Mez were serious and so he gave them his attention.

"So what can I do you for this time and you do know the reason why I put you in charge of the lower world was to free up time for me. So just spit it out."

"Well thats just it sir we are no longer in control." Goz said with a nervous look on his face.

At this time King Yemma was becoming a bit annoyed because he had to go deal with every villain giving Goz and Mez a hard time.

"But sir surely you would've know it be a mistake to.."

As Mez was trying to finish his sentence, King Yemma slammed his fist on his desk and took a hard look at the two.

"Mistake! A mistake you say!?, Now you are the ones questioning my judgment?" Yemma smiles a bit as he is curious to what even gave Goz and Mez the bravery to come to him in such a manner.

"Ok then what was my mistake Mez, I am dying to know."

With sweat pouring heavily from his forehead Goz just let it out.

"We lost total control over the lower world and we cant go back because um well if we do, there is a good chance we could be destroyed as he put it."

"As who put it!!? And what do you mean lost total control, if your not in control then who!?"

"Its Frieza sir, I mean before you sentenced him there we were starting to regain command over all his minions defeated by Goku and his friends. Now he rallied up everyone who once worked for him and well there is no way for Goz and myself to handle that many warriors."

King Yemma sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his beard because he thought Frieza's strength would be weakened in The Lower World but he underestimated him. Now puzzled and not knowing what to do, King Yemma was beginning to scramble ideas in his mind.

"Hmm Maybe we should look to someone down there crazy enough to take on Frieza and then that way they take each other out, leaving us with two less strong baddies to worry about." Goz stated as Yemma was thinking.

"You idiot, that wont work, why do you think they are all down there in the first place. These guys are sentenced to the lower world because of the way they lived their lives. Who the heck would want to stop Frieza from trying to break out of there, we may even have to ask King Kai for help on this one. King Yemma is strong but lets just face it, Frieza is a monster we never had to deal with before, am I right King Yemma!?"

King Yemma tired of the squabbling slammed his fist on the desk again. Goz and Mez quickly came silent and looked up to the King.

"Now Goz there may be some truth to your plan."

"Huh? But King Yemma how..." Mez asked interrupting. But King Yemma no longer wanted to hear it.

"Shut Up Mez! Just shut up! I swear to the almighty Kai's I will send you back alone if you don't shut up."

"Yes Sir, Shutting Up."

"Now what I was saying before was Goz might not be entirely wrong about using someone to our advantage, even if its just to buy us some time until we have a real solution."

"But who!? I mean, oops ok Ill stay shut." Mez said as he bit on his bottom lip nervous Yemma would yell at him again.

"If I knew that I would have this plan in place already."

King Yemma began to tap his finger and continue to scratch on his beard as he thought who would be crazy enough to fight Frieza. And even if he could find that person would that be enough to take Frieza down or would it only prolong Frieza's take over.


	7. Ch 6

"Blast it again and again and again until you can no longer blast it anymore!"

"But Lord Frieza you heard what those two guards said earlier its impossible to escape this place that way and for them to get out somehow we are over looking something." answered Dodoria.

Frieza now stuck in the lower world was furious that he had once again been defeated by Goku but even worst this time, he had been killed.

"Dodoria I know you of all people are not questioning my orders, I do not care what those two pin heads said, we are blasting out of here no matter what it takes. And if I feel you are not on the same page as me next time I ask you to do something Ill make sure you wont be around to disagree with my orders." Frieza knew Dodoria maybe right but it was his pride that wouldn't take Dodoria's advice.

"Lord Frieza! Lord Frieza!"

As Frieza and his men looked up, they noticed a low ranked scout flying towards them and lands, looking spooked he rushes over to Frieza with info.

"Lord Frieza we were ambushed, didn't even see it coming, I was lucky to get out.." and as he was finishing his statement Frieza quickly grabbed a hold of his neck.

"You come in here unannounced, interrupting me and my men as we talk strategy, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now maggot."

Choking and gasping for air the henchmen speaks "Sorry Sir but it was an emergency me and my men were scouting like you requested when suddenly we were attacked by two warriors."

"Ha attacked you say, attacked by who? Almost everyone down here is a part of my army who would dare do anything stupid like halt my escape." Frieza laughed as he still held the soldier by the throat but eased up a bit for he could answer.

"I'm not sure of their names sir but I am almost certain they were saiyans because of their tails"

"What!! Saiyans down here? Are you saying all the saiyans killed by my hand are down here!"

"No sir, it was just two. They came out of no where and just started blasting my men until I was the only person left. One of the warriors was huge and had a bald head he did most of the blasting. I told him about your orders for anyone I find must submit themselves to Lord Frieza. He laughed and gathered up power to blast me but another warrior with long black hair stopped him and told me to tell you that he doesn't take orders from a nobody and if you had a problem with it, take it up with him yourself."

"So he insulted me and you did nothing but save your own skin. I'm shocked you would even come back here unless you did something about it."

"Lord Frieza I was no match for them, but I apologize next time I will not allow anyone to defile your name."

"Your right you won't" Frieza said as he quickly snapped the soldiers neck and blasted him until there was nothing left but a cloud of dust and ash.

"Lord Frieza the warriors he described, it must be Nappa and Raditz. Me and the Ginyu Force can easily wipe those pest from our hair." Zarbon was hoping this would help him redeem himself after failing to kill Vegeta on Planet Namek.

Frieza was pissed off more then ever and wanted to deal with the Saiyans himself. So he order up all his troops and headed in the direction his scout had came from. Meanwhile this is exactly what Raditz was hoping for because it has been a long time since he was killed by his youngest brother Goku and felt this was a chance to see if all the training he put himself through would paid off. So he and Nappa waited for the former tyrant to head their way.

"You think it was a good idea to let that last one go, you know its only going to piss Frieza off. I know we are a lot stronger buddy but this is Frieza I mean your freaking brother managed to pull it off but only after becoming a super saiyan."

With a serious look on his face Raditz looked over to Nappa "Speak for yourself Nappa, ever since the day I was killed all I could do was think back on my life and see that it was us, you me and Vegeta who were fools. Yes Vegeta had the right idea of striking back on Frieza when we became strong enough but it made no sense that it also involved murdering everyone who stood in Frieza's way. I mean I went as far as even trying to kill my own brother and it turned out it was him all along who would avenge our race by destroying the one responsible for nearly wiping us all out."

"Well your right about one thing and thats Vegeta being a fool, that bastard killed me when I was down. Ever since he was a little boy I watched over him by orders of his father and for him to take me down like that was just down right dirty. I swear if I ever had a chance out of here I would show em a thing or two."

"Who you kidding Nappa you know we are never getting out of this hell hole, but at least we can have some fun while we are here. And thats why I let that scout go. I want Frieza to come this way, and let him bring all his henchmen with him."

"You talk as if your 100 sure you can take Frieza out, if anything I would be in the running for that feat, I am stronger than you."

Smiling Raditz scratched his head and looked back at Nappa "Alive you were but trust me when I say I literally trained non stop everyday since my death. And with each passing day I felt myself getting stronger and stronger. And so now heres my shot at seeing was it all worth it."

"Your crazy you know that but hell I'm not going to let you enjoy all of the fights so count me in and when Frieza gets here we'll show em up in front of all his sissy soldiers."

As Nappa finished his sentenced Raditz could see that Frieza had finally arrived along with a couple of his men.

"So its true, there is a couple monkeys running about causing me troubles. And to think that I let you guys live all that time back in the real world."

"Hey Frieza you talk a lot a of trash for a dead guy and now that I think about it, wasnt it a monkey who killed you." Nappa said as he readied himself for battle.

"Only because I got careless is why I was defeated by that yellow haired monkey trash. And know this, that no pit in hell can hold me back from getting back and finishing the job I started when I destroyed your planet years ago. However I at least get to start off with some easy kills."

Frieza then looks over to his Ginyu Force and nods his head giving them the go ahead to attack. Quickly Recoome fires his eraser gun without warning straight at Nappa and Raditz. The blast lands causing a huge explosion followed by debris slowly falling back down to the ground. And as everyone looks back down they see that the saiyans are no longer anywhere to be seen.

"Seems that those pesky saiyans were all bark and not bite, good job Recoome." Frieza said but soon realized that the saiyans hadn't been defeated and somehow managed to evade the attack and transport themselves high above.

"And to think Raditz that were afraid of the Almighty Ginyu force. I hope that wasn't your best attack because if it was you might as well run now."

Nappa powered up and like a missile headed straight for the Ginyu Force, first catching Recoome off guard by kicking him straight back to the ground and blasting Jeice and Burter at point blank. The only member left was Guldo and quickly he tried to hold his breath, but from behind he was grabbed by Raditz and flung straight up into the sky until he crashed hard into the barrier hidden in the clouds. All that remained was Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon.

"How!!? How is that possible, the Ginyu Force defeated in a instant by these clowns. It makes no sense these fools should be no challenge for us!" Dodoria was now nervous as to seeing that the saiyans may even be stronger than him now.

"Its in their blood Dodoria those two only live for one thing and its to fight. Before I was killed by Vegeta he told me whenever they come close to death and survive and heal they become stronger. I thought it was nonsense until I soon found out Vegeta did manage to surpass my own strength. And now with these two actually seeing death and then being here to train all these years it looks like we have a bit of a bigger problem on our hand." Zarbon said.

However Frieza grew tired of foolish talk and without warning blasted away both Zarbon and Dodoria.

"I don't need warriors afraid of their opponents on my side I'll deal with you two myself."

As Frieza prepared himself to fight, Raditz had a request for Nappa.

"Hey Nappa, I want you to stay out of this one."

"Like I said before, you must be crazy to think I'm going to let you have all the fun."

"Nappa I want this one, if anything happens and it looks like I wont be coming out on top by all means dont be shy to step in but for right now I need this. I just need to see if I can do what my brother already did."

"Your Serious about this, well fine if your so quick to die a second time be my guest."

"Thanks and trust me I won't be the one going down so sorry for spoiling any chance you had with fighting Frieza."

Frieza now fully powered up watched on as the saiyans were talking and was amused to hear what Raditz had said.

"How brave of you to even think you could stand toe to toe with me. You saiyans never cease to make me smile. Just for that Ill make this quick not to disappoint Nappa and let him have a shot."

"Well we'll just have to see about that now wont we." Raditz said as he stretched and readied himself for the battle against the tyrant he once feared for many years.


	8. Ch 7

(Sorry for the long delay in writing but my PC died twice finally got a new one again, hopefully Im better to this one. And Im finishing this story up soon cause I want to work on another fanfic Ive been dieing to write.)

"Hmm I have no choice but to ask a favor of King Kai, I mean how can he not send me help." King Yemma said as he was thinking of how to deal with Frieza.

"But King Yemma."

"No! Goz this is my decision and I will not listen any more to you and Mez's idea."

"But Sir its about Frie.." But as Goz was trying to finish his sentence King Yemma again pounded on his desk.

"What Goz!!? What is it that your dieing to tell me now."

"Well its Frieza and his men sir, two warriors in the lower world are battling with them."

"You say what? Wait it doesn't matter just as long as they take each other out. Or buy me enough time to do something. But just out of curiosity who are they?" asked King Yemma.

"Um I forget their names, uh nappy and rabbit."

"Mez you idiot thats not their names its Nappa and Rad.." and as Goz was finishing the last name King Yemma finished it for him.

"Raditz."

"Yea Raditz thats his name sir, do you remember him?"

"Sure I do, thats Goku's older brother" King Yemma explained.

"Wow!! Goku's older brother, thats great I mean Goku wiped the floor with Frieza certainly Raditz can do it to right?" Mez shouted out.

King Yemma scratched his head and beard. "Well for all are sakes I hope he can."

Meanwhile back in the lower world the match between Frieza and Raditz was under way.

"So it comes down to another monkey." Frieza laughed as Raditz stretched out. "But I will say I'm going to enjoy this a lot, you remind me of another stinking monkey I have to kill when I get out of this place."

"You must mean my younger brother Kakarot, the one who killed you." And as Raditz said that he flew at Frieza in full force, Frieza was not ready for the attack and was sent flying back and crashed into the barrier wall.

"All come now Frieza that was a little to easy, what are you trying to do get my hopes up for I can let my guard down." Raditz smiling as he readied his next move.

However Frieza began to laugh like mad man at the situation. "Wow who would've thought four monkeys would cause me more trouble than a whole planet full of them. O how I wish you and your stinking brother were there when it blew up."

"I'm surprised my brother wasn't bored to death with all your babbling." Raditz then transported himself behind Frieza to strike him but Frieza was faster than him and countered with his tail. Frieza then grabbed Raditz by his hair and spun him around until he went crashing back into the lake in the middle of the lower world. Nappa rushed over to see how Raditz was doing.

"So since your having so much fun swimming here you think I can get in this fight now." Nappa laughed as Raditz shook off some of the water in his hair.

"Shut up Nappa and no I told you I need to do this"

"All come on man, so what your brother is the legendary golden boy, just deal with it. I mean theres not much you can do to get out of that shadow, hell even Prince Vegeta lives in that shadow. Just put this pride crap aside and lets do this together."

"Nappa maybe your right maybe this is crazy but still let me have this, I mean Im already dead whats the worst that can happen."

"Um let me think , oh yeah you can die again lose your material body and have your soul be lost forever."

"If thats the way it needs to be, so be it. Not like I was doing any good here any ways. But in the mean time I got some ass kicking to do."

Raditz again took flight and headed back to wear Frieza was hovering. The two of them were more serious now as they stared into each others eyes. Then in an instant they flew at each other at hyper speeds and began to attack one another, each attack giving off the sound of sonic booms. Below Nappa watched on but was surprised how much Raditz has improved in skill as he couldn't always keep up with their movements. Finally the action came to a pause with Raditz and Frieza again just staring at each other and planning their next moves. But Raditz noticed something and it was big. Frieza was beginning to breathe a bit harder. This made Raditz remember about how long it took him to adjust to the lower worlds atmosphere. So he took this chance and began to attack Frieza relentlessly. Frieza knew he was faster however he also noticed he was growing tired much faster than normally. So in defense Frieza took higher to the sky where his skills were better. Raditz not thinking about this followed Frieza and again began to attack at full force.

"Whats wrong Frieza you look a bit tired why don't you have a seat." Raditz went to land a hard kick into Frieza's chest but again was countered by his tail, and it was him who was on the receiving end. This time Frieza's tail managed to cut Raditz on the arm.

"Aw so sorry about that, I swear that thing has a mind of its own."

Frieza up higher in the sky felt comfortable and began an onslaught of attacks which caught Raditz off guard. From below Nappa yelled at Raditz to stop forgetting about his tail. It was now Frieza who was on the offense, and soon after his attacks Raditz slipped up letting Frieza whip his tail around his neck.

"Well well well what do we have hair. Nothing smart to say now monkey boy."

Frieza began to slowly squeeze Raditz neck leaving him gasping for air. Nappa didn't care what Raditz said earlier and charged at Frieza. However Frieza already anticipated that he would do this.

"Come any closer baldy and I snap his neck."

"You think Im that dumb Frieza your going to do it anyway." Nappa said as he hovered right below Frieza.

Again Frieza laughed "Your right I will and when he dies your next."

At this time Raditz began to blackout, he couldn't see anything but darkness now. It was all over or so he thought. All of a sudden he heard a voice it was faint but he could hear it.

"Who's there? And what is this place?" Raditz asked the voice.

"You don't have much time, just listen to me. Forget about your past no matter how evil or sinister it was. Its holding you back, and don't let the pride destroy you as it did our race."

"Why should I listen to you I don't even know who you are?" Raditz tried to wave his hand in the dark to see who was there.

"Your right, you don't but if you want a second chance you will my son."

Out of the dark in the distance Raditz could see an image of his father and as he tried to reach him he couldn't.

"Sorry, maybe we can catch up on things another time, just don't forget what I said."

Suddenly from behind Raditz could see a light and he walked to it. He was now back, but still in the death lock of Frieza's tail. But he remembered about what his father Bardok told him and he just focused on the fight and not the fact that he was trying to out due his brother. Slowly he raised his hand to grab Frieza's tail. Surprised Frieza began to squeeze even harder, this time trying to snap Raditz neck however he couldn't. Raditz eventually grabbed onto the tail and eased it away from his neck.

"Its done now Frieza I'm through playing games with you."

The statement only enraged Frieza more as it was similar to what Goku said to Frieza on Namek soon before he killed him. But Frieza had become even more fatigue than before however the rage blinded him and he quickly attacked. Raditz recovering from that near death experience was faster and stronger and felt as though Frieza wasn't even a challenge anymore and quickly blasted Frieza hard into the ground. Frieza was slow to get up as he knew he was almost completely drained of energy. But still he gathered enough strength for one final attack. Frieza summoned a death ball attack and blasted forward . Raditz smiled as the attack was reaching him very fast.

"Move out the way you idiot that will wipe you out." Nappa yelled as he moved out of the way of the attack himself.

Still Raditz stood his ground with the attack and when it reached him he powered up and struck it back even faster to Frieza where it instantly exploded. The explosion was massive and could even be felt in the office of King Yemma where he and his men were watching the battle. When the dust and debris cleared all that was left was a crater with Frieza in it. And still some how Frieza survived the attack but could not move at all. Raditz flew down to where he layed and stood above him.

"So you gonna finish him off or what." Nappa asked.

"You know I so wanted to kill him off, I mean I dreamed about it for years, but now with him here lifeless on the ground it don't even feel worth it." Raditz said as he began to fly away.

"Hell, then can I kill him." Nappa smiled as he gathered energy.

"No Nappa I want him to remember this, that not only once but twice he was defeated by a stupid monkey."

Back in King Yemma's office King Yemma watched on from a video feed he had set up to the lower world.

"Goz, Mez, I want you to hurry to Frieza's body and put him into a containment chamber if eventually he does get his strength back, not even he could get out of one of those things."

Goz and Mez quickly headed back to the lower world but right before leaving Yemma had requested one more thing.

"Oh yeah and one more thing, I want you to bring Raditz back to my office."

Mez scratched his head "For what sir?"

"I guess you can say I owe him one."


	9. Ch 8

Soon after Goz and Mez put Frieza in his containment chamber they went out and caught up to where Nappa and Raditz were.

"Hey Raditz! I've been sent here by King Yemma to come get you." yelled Goz.

"Huh, for what, is it because of what I did to Frieza? If anything I did him a favor."

"Well thats just it, you did do him a favor a big favor. So he requested for Mez and I to come and bring you to him."

"And like I asked before, for what? Is he scarred of me now since I'm stronger than Frieza?"

Goz and Mez then huddled up with each other.

"Hey he is right, he is stronger than Frieza. So doesn't that make him even more of a threat than Frieza?" Goz asked Mez.

"Yea but King Yemma said to bring him back, and so thats what we do"

"But what if he says no Mez? Then what, I'm not fighting him."

"Me neither but we have to get him back someway. Hey I got it just follow my lead Goz."

Goz and Mez then approached Raditz again but this time with an idea to get him back without a fuss.

"Hey um Raditz King Yemma told me not to say anything but because of your good deed, he is authorized to grant anything you wish for right Goz?" Mez said winking as he looked at Goz.

"Oh yeah yeah yeah, its um a tradition that we have here in the lower world if anybody reforms himself."

Raditz looked to Nappa and then back at the other two. "Do you two think I'm that dumb, but what ever ain't like I got anything going on in this place. Come one Nappa"

"Wait not him though!" Yelled Mez "Just you."

"Well count me out then, Nappa comes or I don't go at all."

"Come on if we don't follow orders thats our jobs for sure, Yemma's already pretty mad about the Frieza mess as it is." Goz said as he nodded his head.

"Just go ahead Raditz who knows maybe dumb and dumber here are for real and in that case its your ticket out"

Raditz kinda liked the sound of that but at the same time felt weird abandoning a fellow comrade.

"Yea and where does that leave you. I mean your just going to be stuck here like I was."

Nappa smiled, "Yea I know but hell maybe Ill get all big and strong like you did and they'll let me out too. So no worries and plus I'm not reformed like you. If I got out Ill make it a one way trip to give Vegeta a little gift."

Raditz shook Nappa's hand before leaving with Goz and Mez to return to King Yemma's office.

"Ah Raditz the man I wanted to see, have a seat." King Yemma said.

"Feels like yesterday when I first passed through this room" Raditz laughed as he remembered being in King Yemma's office the first time he died.

King Yemma cleared his throat because he also remembered having to restrain Raditz out because he wouldn't cooperate.

"Well Raditz lets get down to it. I wanted to tell you why I brought you here."

"Oh no need to I already know. Goz and Mez told me about the wish you have to grant me now."

"Wait what!? What wish? Goz and Mez why would you tell Raditz this?"

Mez sweating up a storm answered. "Well you see at first Raditz wouldn't come and well I didn't want to make em angry. And after seeing that he just beat up Frieza he would make mince meat out of me."

Raditz pissed off that it was a lie was ready to go back to the lower world since the wish granting was a lie but King Yemma had a request.

"Now Raditz I know a wish sounds great but you just have to understand I'm no sorcerer. But I can grant you this. Work amongst my staff in the lower world and if say for instance we have any trouble with an individual again you can handle for me. Like a right hand man."

All Raditz could picture was himself with a buzz cut and a corny little outfit Goz and Mez wore.

"I'm going to have to throw you a big fat no. So can I go back now?"

"Seriously Raditz why turn this down its the best I can do for you, hell I'll even make you in charge down their."

Goz and Mez looked at each other in disbelief but held their tongue not to anger Yemma anymore than what he was.

"So Raditz what do you think? Want to work for me?"

"Are you done yet? I think we wasted enough of each others time, well at least your time, to me time is no longer of any use." Raditz was on his way back to the lower world but Yemma stopped him.

"Wait Raditz I watched you over the past couple of months as you slowly transformed yourself from the evil person you were into the man you are now. I can truly say I see some good in you. Before I can honestly say there was none. But somehow all that hate is gone. Now I know its against what I stand for but I can set up a meeting for you to see your brother one last time before going back to lower world."

Raditz was deep into thought. He had wanted to talk to his brother for a long time now, however for the first time he was afraid. Raditz wondered what he would say to his brother. All he could remember was trying to kill his family, and now he would be face to face with him again.

"No I don't want to see my brother. I cant, but instead King Yemma could you give this to him."

Raditz handed a letter to King Yemma. He wrote it a while back even though he knew there wasn't a way for his brother to read it but now there was and he wouldn't let the chance go by.

"What is this for Raditz?" Asked King Yemma.

"Its a letter for my brother's eyes only so can you make sure he gets it."

"Yea, no problem Raditz Ill make sure he gets it."

Meanwhile back on Earth the Z Gang were celebrating the return of Goku. Its been a couple years since the fight on Namek and all were there to celebrate. All except for Vegeta of course he was still hard at training trying to make sure he could catch up to Goku's power level and become a super saiyan himself.

"Now Goku what were those people called again, Yarbat?" Krillin asked.

"No its Yardots, they werent to much of a fighting race but they had the ability to pretty much teleport anywhere they could feel a life force. I could've been back a lot sooner but I thought that it would be great to add that technique to my arsenal."

"So you mean you could've been home a lot sooner if you just forgot about learning that technique. Um I wouldn't tell that story to Chi Chi if I were you guy."

"Why not Krillin I mean I think she would understand. Don't you?"

"Nope. Not to that woman, trust me if you want to keep things smooth amongst you two Id just keep that story between us. But enough of that lets get back to your party."

Everyone was enjoying themselves. The whole Z gang back together again and this time for once not to stop some evil mad man. Now the celebrating was mostly for Goku's return but since he missed most of his birthdays back on earth they decided to make it a birthday party as well. However when Chi Chi was reading to bring out the cake, Piccolo arrived. He was invited as well but no one expected him to show.

With a smile on his face Goku greeted Piccolo. "Hey you made it to my party. And to think years ago you wanted to kill me."

Piccolo as serious as always spoke with Goku. "Goku you think its ok if I take you from your party for a brief moment."

All were in disagreement with Goku leaving but Piccolo promised five minutes and thats all. So again like time and time again everyone was waiting on Goku to return. Meanwhile Bulma felt this was a great time to reveal the truth behind the kid she was carrying around.

"Now everyone simmer down please I have an announcement I want to make." Bulma said aloud.

"O here we go again, its always something with this chick hopefully she can tell us where her brain is so we can put it back." Oolong said as he joked with Master Roshi.

"What was that Oolong? I couldn't hear you from over hear." Bulma asked with her hands on her hip. "Never mind Oolong I wanted to do this first. Now for some time now I know you all have seen me walking around with this beautiful baby boy named Trunks. And for the most part I know that I told some of you it was my cousins baby but I kinda lied. Well I didn't just kinda lie I did lie, because actually the baby is mines."

At this point, everyone felt silent and everybody was thinking the same thing. They had no idea Yamcha and Bulma got back together to have a kid. But everyone was mistaken as Bulma was ready to reveal the father.

"Now I was hoping for him to make it tonight but as always he thinks his job is to be better than everyone else so he is hard at work right now. But its ok since everyone here knows em already. Plus parties aren't things Vegeta like to much. Oh look I let it slip. But yeah thats his dad, isn't that great."

Like a deer caught in headlights everyone froze up, and at the time Yamcha was eating something and kinda got choked up on a chicken bone. So quickly Tien smacked him on the back to get it out.

"So who wants to hold my lil Vegeta Jr. first?"

Back outside Piccolo and Goku were talking.

"Don't worry Goku I wont take much of your time. Its just Kami said to give this to you." In his hand Piccolo had the letter written by Raditz.

"What is it a letter?" Goku asked.

"Yea thats all he would tell me. He said King Yemma gave it to him and said to make sure you got it and only you were the one to read it."

As Goku took the letter he quickly opened it and began to read. Piccolo standing there noticed that Goku's face went from friendly to more serious. He wondered what the letter was for but didn't want to impose so he gave Goku a welcome home handshake and left. As Goku finished up reading the letter from his dead brother it made him think about something. He knew what he was thinking would catch grief from everyone else but at this point he didn't care so he headed back to his party. But as he entered back into the house he looked around to see everyone looking shocked.

"Whoa whats with the faces everyone, I swear you all look like you've seen ghost."

"Oh its nothing dad its just Bulma was just telling everyone that the kid she has is hers and Vegeta's" Gohan explained to Goku.

Goku smiled and then busted out laughing, "All man Gohan King Kai would've loved you to tell him jokes like that all day."

But Goku soon saw no one else was laughing and realized Gohan was serious.

"Oh, well in that case good for you Bulma. I'm glad to see you found someone. But hey that brings me to my announcement. Anybody up for some dragon ball hunting. I know I am"

Everybody was thrown off by Bulma's announcement, so Goku's request was a relief as everyone agreed go dragon ball hunting.

"Hmm I wonder Krillin, why would Goku want to get the dragon balls gathered up" Roshi asked

"Not sure, maybe its about something him and Piccolo talked about and besides this is Goku, and so I pretty much can trust its for a good reason."


	10. Ch 9

Thanks to Bulma's dragon radar it wasn't much of a challenge for the Z-Gang to track down the seven dragon balls. However when everyone finally met at Kami's Lookout, nobody truly knew why they were collecting the dragon balls in the first place.

"Well thats all seven. Hey anybody seen Goku? He's the one that wanted to get the dragon balls all rounded up." Yamcha said as he was as curious as everyone else.

"He is having a talk with Kami about something. I got here right after he did and he said he would be out to make his wish in a second." Krillin explained to the crew.

"Feels a bit strange. Of all people, Goku wanting to make a wish. I wonder why now he would have the urge to wish for something." Tien said as he and Chiaotzu were just arriving.

"Yeah I know it seems weird guys but me and Goku have been friends since I can remember and well I never doubted him in times like this. Its not like he is wishing for anything to be greedy." Though Krillin did truly feel this way, it also puzzled him just a bit.

"Krillin's right guys, my dad always knows what to do and Im sure when he tells us what the dragon balls are for we'll love it." Gohan said.

Goku finally came out to congratulate everyone for finding the dragon balls so fast."Oh wow that was pretty fast, I guess its a lot easier to find these things now compared to the old days wouldn't you say Bulma."

"You got that right Goku." Bulma smiled as she remembered the past.

"Ok Goku its way past Gohan's bed time and we still have no idea why we even collected the dragon balls. Can you quit with the games and tell us what we're doing here." Out of everyone Chi Chi really didn't care to much for the reason as all she wanted was to finally go home.

"Sorry Chi Chi and sorry you guys, I know you've been in suspense for far to long now but all of you will be surprised soon enough." Goku said as he was readying to call upon Shenron.

"Hey dad does this have to do with what Piccolo came to talk to you about."

"Yep but thats all I'm saying, and don't worry, this wish is for a good cause."

Goku then raised his hands and called upon the eternal dragon Shenron. As he did, like always the skies slowly went from an early red dawn to a pitch black. The balls began to glow yellow as Shenron then skyrocketed out from them. Looking down upon the Z warriors Shenron was finally out and ready to grant a wish.

"Tell me your wish and it shall be granted." Roared Shenron, from above the clouds.

All eyes were upon Goku to make his wish. But Goku didn't say anything as he just stood there.

"Dad aren't you going to make your wish? You know how Shenron gets impatient." yelled Gohan

Suddenly Shenron's eyes glowed yellow and flashed bright across the sky "Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

And just as quick as he appeared he vanished with the dragon balls floating up high in the sky before they dispersed in all directions, with it returning the sky to normal. Everyone looked baffled as Goku hadn't even said a word to Shenron.

"Um hey Goku, what just happened, nobody made a wish so what was Shenron talking about." Krillin asked.

Goku with a smile on his face looked back at all his friends. "Well I didn't want anyone to know what I wished for so I talked to Shenron telepathically."

Everybody's face turned pale and blue as they were tired of Goku's antics, especially Chi Chi.

"Ok then wise guy, how will we ever know what you wished for, that was pretty much point less Goku, I swear sometimes you can be an air head!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Hold on hold on Chi Chi I have to go get him, Ill be right back." And instantly Goku vanished into thin air.

Roshi began laughing. "Man that Goku, he is still that kid I met o so long ago."

Then in the distance Vegeta could be seen heading towards Kami's Lookout. The first to see him was Oolong. "Hey Bulma looks like all the hustle and bustle finally brought your hubby from his cave."

Vegeta looked at everyone gathered up with the stubborn face he always has. "Whats this all about? Why was the eternal dragon summoned?"

Meanwhile Goku had finally transported himself to King Yemma's office, startling him.

"Hey whats up big guy!" Goku yelled.

"Goku?! I swear to the Kai's that you almost gave me a heart attack. How did you even get here so fast? Did you die again?"

"No Im not dead, and I got here using my instant transmission."

"Right!? Anyway what brings you here Goku? I didn't summon for you, but if I would have known you would be here a couple days ago then times would've been easier. You see Frieza and his men were running wild in the lower world. I mean we almost lost total control but we had an unsuspecting warrior jump up and take em down."

"Really some one beat Frieza other than me, wow he sounds awesome, but I'll have to meet him some other time. See King Yemma I'm here cause I wished my brother back to life. And well I'm here to take him back to Earth, seeing that in the living world I am the only person he has left."

King Yemma began to laugh loudly as he heard what Goku said.

"Whats so funny King Yemma? He is my brother and well everyone deserves a second chance, or is it a third cause I did give him one before."

"No no Goku it isn't that, its just funny that you bring up your brother Raditz. He too was here not to long ago."

"Huh? Why, what did he do now?"

"Well Goku he was the one who defeated Frieza for me."

Goku's mouth hit the ground in shock. And then his shock turned into a big smile."Wow! What has he been doing down here? I almost lost my life fighting Frieza."

"Trust me Goku I was just as surprise and the funny thing was no one asked him to do it. If anything he could've joined with Frieza and tried to escape but he didn't he chose to fight with the tyrant."

"So um King Yemma about my brother. I wished him back but where is he I thought he'd be brought back here."

"Oh sorry about that Goku I'll have him here in just a bit."

Down in the lower world Nappa and Raditz have been sparring with Goz and Mez watching. This being pretty much all they could do down there. However Nappa was first to notice something.

"Hey Raditz you liar, you said no after image. I swear I hit you three times just now and caught nothing but air."

"I swear I didn't even use that technique. Its not even my style." Then as Raditz looked at his hand he started to see it slowly fade in and out. "Hey what the hell is going on, why am I fading away?"

Goz and Mez quickly sprung up as they already knew why but were surprised.

"It seems as though someone wished you back to life and King Yemma is pulling you back to the other side and then you'll end up in his office again like when you first died." Mez explained.

Astonished Raditz didn't think that his letter would result in Goku wishing him back to life.

"You lucky son of a bitch. Looks like your out of here after all." Nappa smiled as he watched Raditz slowly fade away.

"Nappa its been fun hanging out like old times, who knows we might even meet again on the outside."

"I doubt it but hey who knows, if they let a rat like you out anythings possible."

Raditz laughed as he slowly faded away until he was totally gone. And just as fast as Goku, he arrived in King Yemma's office. And right across from him stood his younger brother. No one said a word, seeing as last time they met it was under different circumstances. Then unsuspectingly Raditz had tears running down his cheeks.

"When we first met, I hated what you had become. You were sent to Earth to destroy it, but instead you embraced it as your home. I felt you betrayed our race and had to be killed along with your new family, but I was wrong. Blinded by the superiors always giving me orders I couldn't see it was me who had betrayed our race. And then one day word came through you had killed Frieza and even became a legendary super saiyan. I was in total awe. My brother a super saiyan. But that only hurt me more seeing as though we had the same blood flowing in our veins. Where did I go so terribly wrong where you easily found yourself to go right. I almost hated you even more, but then I knew it wasn't hate it was more of a jealousy. Something shared amongst brothers, I laughed because that was the first time I wanted to see you again. Not to show you up, but to applaud you for achieving something us saiyans haven't seen in thousands of years. However I thought I would never get that chance and for you to be here now, hell for you to even wish me back makes me feel even more like a fool but Im glad. Im glad that I have a person like you to call brother."

Goku also teary eyed never thought he would feel like this for someone other than Gohan and Chi Chi.

"Raditz what happened between us long ago is done with, history. Don't even worry about it anymore. I can truly see that you have come a long way. And believe me when I say this, I think Im more proud to have someone like you as my brother. Now come on lets get out of here, I have people waiting to see you."

Raditz and Goku hugged as brothers would do after not seeing each other for years over a stupid fight.

"Kakarot, can you do me one favor though."

Goku laughed as he looked at his brother. "Not even alive twenty minutes and asking for favors."

"Its nothing really, just don't tell anybody about, you know me crying. Its not something I like to do but you know under the circumstances I.."

Goku quickly jumped in and added "Don't worry Big Bro, your soft side is safe with me."

Goku then grabbed onto Raditz shoulder, waved goodbye to King Yemma and instantly transported himself back home to where everyone awaited for Goku's big surprise.


	11. Ch 10

Goku and Raditz instantly were back on Kami's Lookout Tower. However it was Goku who was surprised to see that everyone was gone. They all had gotten tired of waiting and went inside to eat with Mr. Popo and Kami.

"All great, where did everybody go, I told them I would be right back" Goku said as he was looking around for his friends.

"Hey Raditz, wait right here I think everyone went inside with Kami, Ill be back in just a second."

Raditz nodded as Goku ran down the stairs. Raditz then turned his attention to the view of the Earth. He still was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was now alive. He smiled as he remembered how he at first despised the planet and now would be calling it his new home. But it also made him think about Goku's friends. He was worried that he wouldn't be accepted by all, and why should he, seeing that at one time he did want to kill everybody. Then out of no where a beam of energy came inches away from blasting Raditz from behind. Raditz turned around to notice while he was in deep thought he didn't even realize that Piccolo somehow snuck up behind him.

"I don't know how you managed to escape from hell, but trust me you'll be wishing you were back there." Piccolo said as he powered up and unleashed a barrage of attacks."

All Raditz could do was defend himself, because he felt it would make the situation worse if he attacked. Meanwhile Goku and the others were on their way up the stairs when they heard the explosions. Immediately everyone rushed until they finally made it back on top of Kami's Lookout.

"I don't believe it?" Goku shook his head as he saw that Raditz and Piccolo were in battle. However no one thought that this was Goku's surprise and so they joined Piccolo to fight with Raditz.

"Hey Piccolo we thought we'd give you a hand with this guy." Krillin said as now it was everyone attacking Raditz at once.

Goku was going to step in until he caught himself fascinated by the fact that no one could hit Raditz. Tien, Chiaotsu, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and even Piccolo were attacking from all angles but no one could manage to land a single blow. But Chi Chi and Bulma were puzzled as they looked over to see Goku just smiling and watching.

"Goku what the hell are you smiling about!? Will you hurry up and go help my baby." Chi Chi screamed as she hated to watch Gohan fight.

Goku laughed as he started to head up to where everyone was fighting. "Chi Chi if anything , I more worried about my brother."

"Chi Chi did he just say he was worried about his brother? If I'm not mistaken isn't that the same guy who kidnapped Gohan?" Bulma asked.

However Chi Chi had never seen Raditz before so she was shocked when Goku mentioned him being his brother. As Goku flew up to stop all the fighting, Raditz slowly became aggravated and had no choice but to strike back, but only to hit the wrong person. As Raditz swung his fist to strike, it happened to hit Goku dead on in the face, sending him flying back down and crashing into one of the buildings on top of the lookout. This halted the fighting as everyone couldn't believe Raditz managed to land a blow like that on Goku. Soon after Goku could be seen climbing out of the rubble laughing. All of the rest of the fighters were taken aback as they didn't see how being slammed into a building was funny. This made everyone turn their attention to Raditz again but this time Goku instant transmitted himself in between Raditz and everyone else before the fighting resumed once more.

"Jeez, could everyone just calm down for one minute."

"But dad how can anybody be calm with him here." Gohan said as he pointed at Raditz.

"I know Gohan but if you just wait a second I can explain whats going on here. You remember right before I left I said I wanted to surprise you all with the wish I made right? Well if you all would've been waiting here when I got back then there wouldn't have been this confusion."

"Confusion?! What are you saying Goku?" Tien asked.

"What I'm saying is I'm the one who brought Raditz here. My wish was to bring my brother back to life and have him live here with us. Now is that a surprise or what?"

Astonished by what Goku just said everyones face grew blank of expression. No one even knew what to say. Gohan especially felt the situation to be creepy because the only memories he had of Raditz was the kidnapping and him trying to kill his father.

"Am I the only one to find it funny that all our enemies are slowly becoming our friends." Yamcha said as he was the first to break the silence.

Everyone laughed as the sun was now over head and the morning had finally arrived. It had been one long day for everyone so the Z-Fighters parted ways. Raditz followed behind Goku Gohan and Chi Chi as now he would be staying with them. When they finally reached home it still wasn't sitting well with Chi Chi that Raditz would be staying in their house. Raditz was in the kitchen as he could hear her yelling at Goku in the next room over. After the arguing was over Goku came to the kitchen where Raditz was sitting.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea Kakarot."

"What are you talking about, everything is going to be fine you'll see."

"Doesn't feel that way to me. And I don't mean just now when you and your wife were arguing I mean overall. No one seemed pleased to see me come back."

"Thats cause they don't know how much you changed from back then. And besides the same thing happened when Vegeta was here. And we all learned to accept him as a friend. But um until then you might have to sleep outside in the shed for a couple nights. At least until I convince Chi Chi its safe for you to be in the house."

Raditz smirked at the fact that Goku might be the worlds strongest fighter but he was powerless in his own home. Goku then showed him where he would be sleeping for the time being. As Raditz tried to finally get some rest he heard a noise from outside of the shed as if someone was watching him.

"Who's there?"

And from the dark Raditz could see it was Gohan. However he didn't know what to say to the young saiyan.

"At first I was like everyone else, I didn't like the idea of my dad waisting a wish to bring you back. But then I thought back to the stories I heard about Piccolo and how he used to be a menace and bring about fear everywhere he went. But now Mr. Piccolo is one of my best friends. And it made me see how I never took into account that you may have changed too. So I justed wanted you to know that I'm more than happy to welcome a new friend to the family"

"Thanks kid I needed that, but for now I think its best you run back in the house before your mother catches you out here. No offense but that women seems a bit over the edge right now."

"She is just very overprotective of me, she'll get use to you in no time." As Gohan headed back to the house he stopped as he had one thing to ask Raditz."Hey Raditz do you think it will be cool if I call you Uncle Raditz."

Raditz was shocked that Gohan would ask him that, "Well it does sound a bit weird but I guess I can learn to live with it. Now get back to bed we can talk more in the morning."


	12. Ch 11

The following day had arrived and Raditz was awakened by loud banging against the shed he was sleeping in. Raditz quickly rushed outside only to see no one around. He thought he'd go check in the house but as he was walking he heard a familiar voice from his past.

"So its true? Kakarot did wish you back."

Raditz turned his head as he could see Vegeta hovering from above. "Well if it were up to you Prince Vegeta, you wouldn't waste a wish on brining me back, isn't that right?"

"Sounds like you ran into Nappa while you were dead. How is old baldy holding up in hell?"

"Lets just say, he thinks about you everyday and would love to pay you back for the favor you did for him that day."

"That Nappa, he did never know how to let things go." Vegeta said as he had a smile on his face.

"Well Vegeta you did kill him, even for you it was pretty low."

"At the time I was infuriated, seeing as Kakarot was able to defeat Nappa so easily. Never have I seen such an improvement. I needed to immediately release my anger and poor Nappa just happened to be on the other end of it. But enough of this small talk I just needed to see with my own eyes that you were back." Vegeta began to levitate higher into the sky as he was ready to leave.

"Prince Vegeta wait? Where are you heading off too?"

"Come on Raditz, it doesn't matter how long we've been apart , you know better than anyone on this planet that a saiyan's training is never over."

"Where can I find you?"

"If you must know, you can find me at Capsule Corp. Kakarot knows where it is." Vegeta then bursted into the sky and all that could be seen was a trail.

"Hey Uncle Raditz who was that?" Gohan had come down from the house to bring Raditz in for breakfast.

"Oh that was just Vegeta." Raditz answered.

"Vegeta!? Really!? Wow he never comes out here. Actually I think that was the first time he has ever been to our house. He is still bitter about my dad becoming a Super Saiyan before he did. Its kinda silly if you ask me, I mean we're all on the same team now."

"Its more to it than you really know Gohan. In his heart it was up to him to avenge our race. He was the last of the royal family so when it was your father and not him that achieved super saiyan status he felt as if he failed everything he stood for."

"Hmm never thought about it like that."

From the house Chi Chi could be heard yelling out to Gohan.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, you got to back inside for breakfast."

"Wait? You sure your mom is ok with this?"

"Yea it was her who told me to come and get you. I told her what I told you last night and I guess she agreed because she said hurry up and get you before the food gets cold. That and before my dad gets up. He'll literally eat everything if we don't stop him."

Raditz stomached growled as the sound of food sounded o so tempting. "Well I guess I can use a fill up"

As Raditz and Gohan entered the house Chi Chi had just finished up laying out the last food tray on the table.

"Gohan go wake up your father. I swear where ever he was made that man lazy." Chi Chi said as Gohan rushed up the stairs to get Goku. Meanwhile Raditz was stupefied by all the food Chi Chi had prepared. It had been many years since Raditz had a decent meal, even when he was alive the food wasn't good seeing as how he would just eat whatever he could find on the planet he was on.

"Now I know how you saiyans have huge appetites so don't be shy to dig in. And sorry about the way I behaved last night but I never met you before and all I knew is at one time you tried to kill my little Gohan. But things are different now and I'm all for change. But let me catch you doing anything crazy again mister and Ill have your head for it."

"Yes Ma'am" Raditz replied nervously as now Gohan and Goku were coming down the stairs to join in.

"Morning everybody, sorry I overslept I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." Goku said as he quickly took a seat and began stuffing his face with food.

Raditz no stranger to the eating habits of a hungry saiyan joined in with Goku. As the two brothers sat and ate, Gohan and Chi Chi watched on in amazement. Hours of Chi Chi's cooking had been devoured in a matter of seconds.

"Do you two even chew your food?" Chi Chi asked as Goku and Raditz laid their head back with their stomachs full of food.

Soon after breakfast was over Goku brought Raditz upstairs to change into some thing other than armor.

"Ok Raditz I know your taller and bigger than I am but these clothes should still stretch and fit to your size."

"Kakarot, whats wrong with what I already have on."

"Well nothing really but I just thought you would want to wear something other than armor all the time."

"I suppose so but do I have to wear the same exact thing you wear. I mean don't you have any other colors."

"Whats wrong with orange and blue, its simple. I don't want to have to think to hard about what I put on everyday so I just had my whole wardrobe be this way."

Raditz began to change into his clothes only to find out that they were way to tight.

"Are you sure they would stretch Kakarot." Raditz said as he could barely breathe.

"Well I thought they would but I guess I was wrong. We could always run to Bulma's house over at Capsule Corp, I'm sure she wouldn't mind tailoring up some clothes to fit you?"

"Capsule Corp? Thats where Vegeta said I could meet him."

"Hey you talked to Vegeta? I cant believe he made a trip out here and didn't even say hi."

"Its not exactly like your on his favorites list. But anyway he was vague on the details but what is Capsule Corp and why is Vegeta staying there."

"Oh he didn't tell you. Thats where Vegeta lives now, him and his family."

"Family!? Vegeta has a family here on earth!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Is it that hard for you to picture Vegeta settling down and starting a family."

Raditz smiled as he scratched his head, " No its just, in the old ways it was prohibited for saiyans to go outside the race in terms of relationships."

"Your going to have to ditch all your old ways and adopt our new ones. Who knows maybe even you'll find someone to give you little big headed, long hair children."

However Raditz looked to the ground as if what Goku said brought up a bad memory.

"Everything Ok bro, you know I was only kidding about the big head thing right?"

"Its not that Kakarot. You see up until now I completely sealed off something and never told anyone about it. But you kinda made me think of it again."

"Really? What was it?"

"No its nothing really."

Goku could see Raditz really wanted to avoid the topic. But Goku was curious to learn more about his brother and pushed on.

"Come on Raditz, I barely know anything about you. If we're brothers then I think that its only normal we share everything with each other."

"Fine Kakarot but it isn't pleasant. I first met her around the same time Frieza had shown up. Her name was Sonya. She was about the same age as you but for her age she was a magnificent fighter, as she had already conquered more planets than I had. One day Sonya noticed me staring at her and called me out on it. Embarrassed I denied it and so she sucker punched me across the room. I know it may sound weird to you but after that I wanted her more than anything. However at the time I was training to become a body guard with Nappa. We had been chosen to by Vegeta's father and so there was no time at all for me and Sonya to see one another. However against orders I would sneak out of the palace to spend time with her. It went on like this for a month until, well Sonya had come to me and told me that she was pregnant with my child. I tell ya Kakarot, I cannot remember a happier day in my life as I knew our child would become a great warrior, seeing as I was a royal body guard and her an excellent fighter. The day had come when Frieza requested to see Vegeta alone but Vegeta's father would not have this. So he sent me and Nappa along for protection. Hours before we left I talked to Sonya and told her that we would be headed to Lord Frieza's ship. She also had news of a solo mission to a small planet that needed to be conquered. I wanted her to do no such thing so I begged her to stay put at least until our child was born. She agreed and then I was off to Frieza's ship. However as soon as we reached Frieza's ship, Frieza had us head for the very same planet Sonya had mentioned to me earlier. The planet was pretty much a wasteland and the only inhabitants were very unintelligent. Within a day we were back on Frieza's ship and this is when were had learned the fate of our planet. At that time we were told it had been destroyed by a meteor only later to find out from Vegeta that Frieza had killed Vegeta's father along with our planet. Because Sonya and I kept our relationship secret I had never had to bring it up before today."

Goku patted Raditz on the back as he knew there wasn't much he could add to what his brother had told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Raditz, I know it must've been extremely hard to lose everything you loved all at once like that."

"It was hard. As a piece of me died that day. But in way it feels good to get that out. So much weight feels lifted off my shoulders. Again I guess I can thank you for helping me."

"Come on guy, thats what Brothers do. Now come one lets get over to Capsule Corp you look like your going to bust out of those clothes any minute now."


	13. Ch 12

After struggling with Chi Chi to allow Gohan to tag along, Raditz and Goku finally arrive at Capsule Corp.

"Kakarot are you sure that Bulma will tailor me up a wardrobe on such short notice."

"It will be fine Raditz, will you quit worrying about that already." Goku replied.

"Yeah Uncle Raditz, I mean she is married to Vegeta, and you and him have history. So it would be like your already part of the family." Gohan explained as they entered the building.

Inside they saw Bulma waiting for them to show up.

"Hey I thought you guys were suppose to be fast. I've been waiting for an hour already."

"Sorry Bulma it was Chi Chi, we had to beg her to let Gohan come along with us."

"I'm just kidding Goku I don't mind and I'm glad you brought Gohan along I never get to see em. Chi Chi has him so buried in his education. And oh look Gohan your growing up so fast, you look just as handsome as your father."

"Thanks" Gohan said as his face blushed red.

Bulma then turned her attention to Raditz. However Raditz still wasn't convinced she would be comfortable with him around, so he avoided eye contact.

"So your name is Raditz right. I know we met the other night but I wouldn't actually call that meeting someone. And I'm not here to judge you on your past so don't you worry. However I am worried about what your wearing." Bulma laughed as she seen that Raditz had tried to fit into Goku's clothing.

"Thats dads fault, he thought his clothes would fit but boy was he wrong." Gohan said as he also laughed.

"I can have that fixed for you in no time. I know how Vegeta hated wearing regular clothing so I know just the thing to tailor up. So if you come with me, I just need to measure you up. Oh yeah, Goku my mom and dad were upstairs eating lunch if you wanted to join them."

"Lunch! Count me in. Come on Gohan we'll let Raditz go get fitted."

"Kakarot, your not coming? You just cant leave me alone here." Raditz said as he was nervous to be alone with people he did not know.

"Don't sweat it Raditz, we're not going anywhere far. Plus it doesn't take all that long. Once your done we'll meet back upstairs."

"Come on Raditz I don't bite. Now lets get you measured up." Bulma said as she grabbed Raditz by the hand and showed him to where they would get him his new clothing.

"Ok Raditz all I need for you to do is extend your arms out to your sides and stand straight up."

Raditz was not big on conversation while Bulma took down his measurements. So Bulma took it upon herself to find out more about him.

"So you and Vegeta had to have known each other right? He doesn't talk much about his past so I don't know any of these things."

"Yes, I was with him when our planet had met its final days."

"Oh yeah thats right, wasn't Frieza behind your planets demise."

"At the time Frieza was to powerful, Vegeta knew this, so that is why we couldn't do anything about it."

"Doesn't matter now cause Goku took care of that problem. But back to you, were you and Vegeta buddies back in the day."

"Not at first, I was more of a body guard but seeing as we were the last of the saiyans we became good friends."

"A body guard for Vegeta?! Wow isn't that something. The way that man is you would never think he would need help from anyone." Bulma smiled as she found it funny. "Oh Raditz do you have any colors in mind I didn't want to just give you a random color."

Raditz paused and thought for a second. "I guess black and yellow like my armor will suit me well."

"Black and yellow? You saiyans may be all strong and mighty but you have no taste in fashion. OK your all set then, you see how easy that was. All I have to do is put it all together and you'll be out of those tight close in no time."

Bulma then put Raditz's measurements into a tailoring machine she had built. And in an Instant Raditz had his new clothes to go and put on.

"So how are they, I know they may feel a bit tight but as you move around more they should fit into place."

Raditz stretched his body out as he was now relieved of the tight clothing Goku had given him.

"There perfect, I almost feel as if I'm not wearing anything. Very similar to saiyan armor."

"Well thats because its the same material. Like I said before, Vegeta hated the regular clothes I had him wear so I made him special clothing by duplicating the material from the saiyan armor he was wearing."

"Speaking of Vegeta, he said I could find him here. But I have yet to even feel his presence."

"Thats because he is in that damn space ship my father built, training. Ever since Goku came back thats all he does day in and day out. If you go out the way you came in and go around the back you can see em and you wont miss the ship its the huge round thing."

"I don't want to make it seem like I'm running off after the favor you did for me."

"I know your just dieing to go train as well. Its in your blood as Vegeta will go on about and besides I want to get up stairs for lunch before your brother eats everything." Bulma chuckled as Raditz thanked her and quickly ran around back to meet up with the saiyan prince. Raditz then entered the ship where Vegeta had been training.

"Who's, there I thought I said I didn't want to be bothered with anything when I am training."

"Training? Is that what you call it? Looks like a whole lot of shadow boxing if you asked me."

"What do you expect, its not like theres any competition for a saiyan prince on this planet. I have no choice but to train alone."

"I wouldn't say that to fast now." Raditz stretched as now his new clothes were finally a perfect fit to him.

"Certainly your not speaking of yourself Raditz, we all know I surpassed you in strength a long time ago."

"Your right about one thing, that was a long time ago. Don't think your the only one that has been training all this time. I might have been dead but you of all people should know you cant kill a saiyans fighting spirit. So what do you say to a couple of rounds just like the good old days."

"Well if you insist on being embarrassed who am I to deny you. Just prepare yourself as I am not holding anything back."

"Thats fine with me Prince Vegeta. I was kinda hoping for that."

Raditz and Vegeta then stared at each other smiling as they used to always do before they fought against each other.


	14. Ch 13

The two saiyan warriors just stared as they both waited to see who would make the first move.

"Oh yea Raditz I thought I'd let you in on a little secret. It may not feel like it right now but in this chamber the gravity is about fifty times the Earth's gravity."

Vegeta was first to strike as he charged head on at Raditz. However what happened next shocked the saiyan prince as Raditz easily was able to maneuver out of his attacks. The two were again across from each other staring planning their next moves.

"Whats the matter Vegeta, you seem so surprised. You thought that whole gravity thing was going to slow me down didn't you, well think again old friend. You see in hell they try to do the same thing and I would say its two times stronger there than in your precious training center. Now since the warm ups are all through you think we can get down to business."

"I overestimated you a bit Raditz. I guess this will be more fun than I thought."

Vegeta then raised his power level and Raditz soon followed. As this went on Goku and Gohan were still inside eating lunch with the Briefs. But they knew something was going on as the Capsule Corp building began to shake and rattle.

"Whoa what is that? Why is the building shaking so much all of a sudden?" Gohan asked.

"Ah don't worry Gohan I know exactly what that is, its Vegeta. You see he trains in the ship out back. Its similar to the one I built for your father when he needed to get to the planet Namek, though it is much bigger." Dr. Briefs explained.

"Hmm I don't think its just Vegeta though, I can sense Raditz as well." Goku said as he wondered what was going on.

Dr. Briefs then pulled a remote out from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons. From above a large lcd monitor slowly descended down.

"I had this video camera installed onto the ship when I built it. So instead of wondering we can actually see whats going on inside."

As everyone looked at the monitor they couldn't see much at first because of the static interference. But as the picture cleared up they all could see Vegeta and Raditz inside the ship powering up.

"Huh I thought Raditz told me him and Vegeta were buddies why are they about to get into a fight?"

"I don't think its anything serious Bulma. Think of it as practice." Gohan said as he looked over at his father who had a huge smile. "Whats so funny dad?"

"Nothing. I'm just excited, to see whats gonna happen next."

Back in the ship Raditz and Vegeta finished gathering up energy and soon turned their attentions back to each other. This time it was Raditz who made the first move as he quickly got behind Vegeta and was able to land two blows, one to the stomach the other to the chest. Raditz struck again with a kick but this time Vegeta countered by catching it and then nailing Raditz on the side of his face with a crushing punch sending him crashing into the ships wall.

"Damn Vegeta, I guess you weren't kidding about not taking it easy." Raditz said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Come now Raditz are you quiting already, we've just started having some fun."

"Oh this is far from over Vegeta."

Raditz soon was back on the offense as he fired two huge attacks straight at the saiyan prince. Vegeta effortlessly blocked the first attack fired, however when he went to parry the second attack it changed course and flew straight up. Occupied with watching the attack, Vegeta's guard was let down and Raditz took the opportunity to strike landing multiple blows in a row. Vegeta finally put up a defense by blasting Raditz back with an energy field. Vegeta had grown aggravated and with Raditz stunned from the blast Vegeta relentlessly landed punch after punch until he kicked Raditz across the room.

"I have to say that was fun Raditz but in the end we both knew who would come out on top."

Vegeta then concentrated a massive amount of energy to blast Raditz with but had forgotten about the attack Raditz still had hovering up above. Raditz swiftly jumped to the ceiling and sent his attack back down to where Vegeta was standing. With no time to evade, Vegeta prepared himself as he stood his ground when the attack landed. All that could be seen from the monitor where Goku and Gohan were was static and a blinding light. As the light faded away Raditz looked down to see Vegeta emerging from the smoke. Vegeta had blocked the attack, still it managed to shred much of his clothing and cause a few minor burns and scratches.

"My apologies Prince Vegeta. I guess I might have put to much behind that one." Raditz sarcastically expressed.

"Nonsense, if its fireworks you like then fireworks you shall receive."

Vegeta with energy of his own collected was about to unleash an attack far much greater than the one Raditz had just fired. But as the others watched on Goku worried that this attack may be a bit to much for the area surrounding. So he used his instant transmission technique to enter inside the ship where the two were battling.

"Kakarot!? How did you get here!?" Vegeta asked as his attack was now fully powered.

"Well I was enjoying your fight on screen until now Vegeta. But I couldn't just watch when I knew you might just be crazy enough to use that in here. Thats enough energy to decimate this place. Your son and wife are inside did you somehow forget about them."

Vegeta thought about what Goku said and knew he was right so he quickly diminished his attack until it was fully gone. Raditz laughed and wiped sweat from his forehead as he too was worried that the attack would certainly send him back to where he had been for far to long.

"Prince Vegeta you still are a hot headed fool. You were meaning to kill me with that attack weren't you?"

"If it killed you then I would be doing you a favor." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Vegeta since I'm back and now with my brother here I'd say we take a fight like this to the deserts out in the wastelands. That way theres nothing we can cause harm to."

Vegeta turned his back on Goku and headed for the exit. "I don't think so Kakarot, when we fight again it will not be for sport it will be to prove once and for all who truly is the strongest saiyan. I know you have become a super saiyan first but don't think your the only one who can achieve such power." Vegeta then opened the door and walked away.

Raditz descended back down to the ground where Goku was now standing. "I wouldn't take that the wrong way brother. Vegeta is just so used to being stronger than most of his opponents. Since I came to know him I don't think he ever dealt with being second very well. Nonetheless I think I will take you up on that offer."

"I don't know Raditz, I mean I had to step in and save you there just a second ago. You think you can handle a super saiyan."

"Well if my chances begin to look slim I could always look to others for aid."

"Like who?"

"Your wife."

The brothers both laughed as they exited the ship.

Elsewhere Piccolo had been meditating. However something had interrupted his mental training.

"_Something isn't right, I feel as if I'm being watched but I can't detect anyone around._" Piccolo thought to himself.

Puzzled to what was disturbing him Piccolo felt as if he should consult with Kami. Piccolo hated having to speak with the old namekian but he thought that Kami would have better knowledge to why he was receiving these eerie feelings. Then as Piccolo turned around he noticed three figures in the distance. They were to far for him to see. But what had Piccolo even more spooked was the fact he couldn't even feel them. It was as if they were ghost with no life force whatsoever. Stumped on who they could be Piccolo cautiously made his way over. He wanted to know why they had been watching him all this time. Piccolo was now face to face with the ones watching him, yet he still could not detect anything.

"Who are you and why are you watching me?"

However the three people standing before Piccolo didn't say a word. They just stood there looking at him with lifeless eyes.

"So then, I guess the silence means you came looking for trouble. Well you came to the right place. Its been a while since I had any challengers."

Finally one of the intruders spoke. "Piccolo the Earth's second strongest fighter. You made it quite easy for us to find you."

Piccolo was now confused more than ever. However he didn't panic and let his guard down as he already figured these guys were here for a reason.

"Ok old man I never met you before in my life. So how do you know who I am?"

"Piccolo I know more than just who you are. I know your fighting styles, your strengths, your weaknesses, hell I even know about the weighted clothing you train in. But none of this will matter to you unless you do as I tell you."

"And if I refuse"

"At least hear me out first, and after, if you still must refuse, I will not hesitate to kill you. As my plans will soon succeed with or without you." The old man said with an evil grin on his face.


	15. Ch 14

Back on Kami's lookout, Kami had been looking down on the world as he always done over the years as the Earths Guardian. This time though he felt something was very wrong, so wrong that it made Kami ill and fall to his knees.

"Kami! Are you alright what is wrong?" Mr. Popo said as he helped Kami back up onto his feet.

"Its... its Piccolo. Something just doesn't feel right Mr. Popo, I had this similar feeling back when Vegeta and Nappa had finally arrived years ago."

"What are you saying? Do you mean Piccolo's life is in danger?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Popo, and if we don't act fast we may not be able to save him."

"But Kami if Piccolo dies then so will you."

"I'm fully aware of this. Mr. Popo. I need you to hurry and warn Goku."

"But Kami shouldn't I warn Piccolo before its to late."

"It may already be to late now Mr. Popo, if anything it will be safer if you found Goku first and then searched for Piccolo."

"Kami but...Ok sir I will do as you say." Mr. Popo said as he pulled out his magic carpet and headed for Goku's house.

Meanwhile Piccolo was still in the company of the mysterious intruders.

"Now you see Piccolo it all started with the red ribbon army where I, Dr. Gero, was a chief scientist. I didn't share all the beliefs the army held but they were the only ones with the money to fund my advance artificial intelligence research. So I pretended to go along with their plans on world domination. However the day came when a young warrior by the name of Goku came about onto the scene. He proved to be quite the pest for the red ribbon army, but I didn't care to much about him seeing as all I wanted to focus on was my research. But that all soon ended as Goku managed to dismantle everyone affiliated with the army one by one and in the process destroying years of my best work. Because I was a member, I was out casted from all other scientist around the world. Soon everyone began to think of me as a fool and all this because of Goku's actions."

"Goku stopped the Red Ribbon Army when he was a kid what does that have to do with me?"

"Again Piccolo, patience. Now soon after the end of the red ribbon, I was back to square one with my work. Only this time with new intentions. Over time while I worked it dawned on me that if Goku found my whereabouts he would surely strike me down as he did with other members. So I focused on creating an AI system that would aid me in taking out Goku. However to do this I needed to gather data on the fighter. Throughout the years Goku was very busy as he had many enemies, you being one of them. As I spied I was able to gain valuable information on him. Including everyone around him. Then finally my work was complete, all it needed now was a body to fulfill my vengeance. The two you see behind me are the result of my greatest work."

"Robots!? All this because of robots? And still it doesn't explain you. Why is it I can't even sense you?"

"My body grew old and frail, so I simply transferred my brain into an early android I created. And in the process almost immortalizing myself."

"Your crazy if you think robots are good enough to stop Goku. Your toys aren't even strong enough to stop me."

"You disappoint me Piccolo I thought you would've been happy with Goku out of the way. You could be the worlds strongest fighter and work for me. We could bring this world to its knees and make its people worship us as gods. Just like you, I was laughed at. Made a mockery of and all because of the same man, Goku."

"Now before I send you and your demented looking androids back packing to whatever rock you crawled under I have one question. You said you gathered data when Goku was here on Earth, but what about all that happened on Namek?"

"Ah Yes I remember Goku taking off for some strange planet, but by then I had all I needed to complete my work."

"Stupid old man, you know nothing?"

"Whats that now!?" Gero said as now he was getting fed up with the Namek.

"Then you never seen him become a Super Saiyan. Thats to bad from what I hear it happens only once every ten thousand years. Too bad you wont have a chance to see it."

"Super Saiyan? You think something as stupid as that sounds will make a difference to my work. I made sure to compensate over the years for Goku's constant increase of power and strength. So Super Saiyan or not Goku will meet his end regardless."

Suddenly Piccolo began to power up all his energy causing the sky around him to turn gray. The ground rumbled and rocks slowly cracked and fell from mountain sides. Soon Piccolo was done gathering up energy and he now noticed Dr. Gero was a bit surprised.

"Whats up Gero, I thought you knew everything about me so surely you know how strong I am. But oh wait you don't know how on planet Namek I fused my body with a Namekian warrior to raise my power level. You are finished Gero, sorry to end your plans before they had a chance to take off."

Dr. Gero began to laugh from Piccolo's comments.

"I hadn't had a good laugh in years. Yes you are right you are much stronger than I have anticipated. But my androids will have no problem dealing with you."

"So who's it gonna be. Any volunteers or maybe I should let you chose the toy you want me to destroy first."

"The highly advance androids you keep referring to as toys are my Adam and Eve. Just as gods version, I created them to bring about a new life to the world. However in your case only one android will be enough." Dr. Gero then turned around and pointed to the male android standing behind him. "Android 17 dispose of Piccolo but do not kill him fast as I want him to suffer in his defeat."

Without warning Piccolo was head butted and sent flying back but soon he regained his balance. But Piccolo was now concerned because the android's power couldn't even be sensed prior to the attack.

"Now its you who looks a bit surprised Piccolo. I know what your thinking right now, how come I couldn't detect any energy used for that attack. Well thats a simple answer I masked their powers. I know how much Goku and yourself rely on detecting your opponents power so it should be fun watching you try to fight someone you can't keep tract of." Gero said as now he had a large smile on his face.

Piccolo winced as he knew Gero was right. Not being able to feel the androids energy would prove to be a problem. As he again gathered up power, Android 17 quickly moved in on the namekian landing a blow across his chest. Piccolo had no chance guarding against the attack and only ended up in a crater on the ground. The android soon swooped down to see what became of Piccolo but was met with a surprise attack. Piccolo blasted from the ground kicking up dust and thus distorting the androids vision. With this chance Piccolo was able to knee Android 17 in the face which flung him straight up. Afterwards Piccolo gathered power for the special beam cannon and fired it straight for the android. The explosion caused from the blast was colossal. When the smoke finally cleared up, Android 17 could no longer be seen anywhere.

"So much for Adam, Gero. Eve it looks like your up next."

However Piccolo found himself being blasted from behind. Android 17 had survived the previous attack and maneuvered himself behind Piccolo. Before Piccolo could turn around and react the android had pounced on his back, grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground contentiously. In a last chance effort to break free Piccolo stretched his arm out enough to grab the android and throw him off. Severely injured and fatigued from that brutal attack Piccolo looked over at the android only to notice that he hadn't even had a scratch on em.

"You look tired Piccolo, I guess I never have that problem. If anything my strength grows as I fight. Now to finish you off for good." As Android 17 rocketed towards Piccolo he was stopped by Dr. Gero.

"Thats enough 17. I just thought of something. Piccolo may not be of any use to us now but with him dead the dragon balls would vanish. I was hoping to use them soon after we rid the world of Goku."

Still with that said the android disregarded Gero's command and went on to relentlessly attack Piccolo. This angered Gero as he didn't want the namekian to be killed.

"You idiot did you not just hear what I said? Now return before I force you to."

Android 17 smiled as he turned to look at Gero. "Force? I would like to see you try Gero."

"You ungrateful bastard I gave you life and soon Ill show you how fast I can take it back." Dr. Gero pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed it. Yet all it did was make Android 17 laugh. Dr. Gero began to panic as something wasn't right.

"Whats wrong Gero, I thought you were going to force me to listen to you. And oh yeah I think that remote would have worked a bit better if these were still inside me." In 17's hand were small computer chips that Gero had implanted in both the androids for precautionary measures.

"You owe your very existence to me. How dare you turn against me now."

"Don't worry Gero, you created us to constantly learn and improve ourselves. And well, your plan its just not well thought out. I think Android 18 and I have a far more better scheme for whats in store for this planet."

And without warning the female android 18 standing behind Dr. Gero struck the mad scientist across the neck, shredding his body away from his head. However with Gero's brain still intact he was alive, but not for long. Android 18 crushed Gero's head in until there was nothing but mush and shards of metal in her hands. With Dr. Gero now dead the Androids then returned their attention to Piccolo who was still badly injured on the floor.

"17 are you going to finish him off or what?"

"Don't be silly sis, I know you can already hear his pulse slowly fading. He's already as good as dead, and its never any fun beating a dead horse."

"So then now what do you want to do, I mean its bad enough we had to sit hear through Gero's rambling. Thank god that we don't ever have to hear him again."

"We get to do what ever we want. Though I am intrigued to see what this Goku fellow is like. I bet we could have more fun with him than I did with Piccolo."

"Yea but why go after the big fish first. If we kill Goku now then what. I say we go into the cities and paint the town red. The red paint being blood of course."

"You are so sick sis, I love it. Now come on lets get out of here and let Piccolo rest in peace."

The two Androids flew off heading to nearest city as they had left Piccolo behind to slowly die.

At last Mr. Popo had found Goku. He first went to the saiyans home only to find out from Chi Chi that he was at Capsule Corp.

"Oh thank goodness, your still here Goku."

"Whats wrong Mr. Popo you don't look to good."

"Goku, I was sent here by Kami to tell you that Piccolo is in grave danger and that it would soon trickle down and cause trouble amongst the Earth and all its inhabitants."

With the startling news Goku quickly channeled his mind on trying to locate Piccolo. But he was concerned as he could not feel Piccolo's life force.

"Oh no! I'm having a hard time picking up Piccolo's power!"

Then faintly Goku felt something resembling Piccolo. It was weak but it was the best he could do.

"Mr. Popo you hurry back and tell Korin to have senzu beans ready. I'm going to use my instant transmission to get to Piccolo and then transport him to Korin's tower."

"Yes Goku." Mr. Popo soon was on his way back to the lookout.

However Raditz was concerned and wanted to help anyway he could. "Kakarot allow me to go with you, if something did bring Piccolo close to his death it may still be there."

"Ok just grab onto my shoulder."

"Dad wait! I want to come with you guys too."Gohan yelled as he was saddened by the horrible news.

"No Gohan it maybe to dangerous, you go home and make sure your mother is protected."

"But Dad, Mr. Piccolo is my best friend I have to help him."

"Gohan we don't have time to argue, now go. Ill make that he gets help."

And then in an instant the saiyan warriors were gone on their way to try and save Piccolo.


	16. Ch 15

Using the instant transmission Goku and Raditz had now come to the place where Goku could last sense Piccolo's power.

"This isn't good, I can somewhat feel Piccolo's power but I have no idea where its coming from."

"We'll probably find him faster if we split up Kakarot."

Goku and Raditz noticed how the land had been altered. Immediately they knew a battle had taken place here not to long ago. Raditz had flown high above to get a better view of the area. Quickly he noticed a very faint power level coming from behind him, as he hurried down he noticed that it was indeed Piccolo.

"Kakarot! He is over here!" Raditz yelled as he looked upon the badly wounded warrior. While Raditz waited for Goku to fly over Piccolo reached for his arm and Raditz could see that the namekian was trying to tell him something.

"Piccolo save your strength, we're going to get you help."

Even though he was hurting bad, Piccolo managed to open his eyes and see Raditz standing before him.

"The Androi... you have to... warn everyone." Piccolo could barely speak without coughing or spitting up squirts of blood.

Soon Goku had finally made it over where he was shocked to see what state Piccolo was in.

"Hurry Raditz grab my shoulder we have to get him to Korin fast!"Goku urgently voiced as he picked Piccolo up.

Hastily Goku focused on locating Korin's Tower. Soon he had a fix on it and in a flash they were transmitted there.

"Korin fast hand me a senzu bean!" Goku yelled as he had made it to the tower.

Korin already aware Goku would be coming tossed over a senzu bean. However when Goku put the senzu bean into Piccolo's mouth he noticed how cold and limp his body had become.

"Come on Piccolo just swallow it." Goku tried again to have Piccolo eat the senzu bean but it kept falling out of his mouth.

"Kakarot." Raditz called upon his brother saddened because he knew that Goku would not accept that they were too late to save Piccolo's life.

Goku placed Piccolo's body gently on the ground. And soon after tears slowly ran down his face as he felt he had failed.

"You did what you could Goku. Nobody else could have gotten to him faster than you did." Korin said.

"I owed him. I cant count the number of times he saved Gohan's life. Then for me to blow it when he needed me to save him, its just... its just not right. I should have been able to know sooner where he was."

"I not its too late for Piccolo now Goku but whoever did this to him is still out there." Korin expressed.

"He is right Kakarot. From what I remember, Piccolo was a strong fighter, so for him to go down like this concerns me."

Goku briskly pulled himself together as he knew what Raditz said was correct.

"Ok Raditz I need you to stay here with Mr. Popo and Korin. I'm going back to the house to get Gohan and Chi Chi. I think they would be much safer here."

"But Kakarot you think it would be wise for you to travel alone?"

"I'll be alright Raditz. But they could use your help here if anything were to happen. Ill be back in a hurry."

Without delay Goku was gone but else where the two androids were coming across their first city to raise havoc on.

"Hey 17 wait up."

"Whats is it sis?"

"This city, this is where Capsule Corp is."

"Yeah so."

"I don't know if its me or Gero's programming but I just have this urge to have it blown up."

"Now that you bring it up I have a similar feeling. It probably is because of Dr. Gero. Capsule Corp is the company that rivaled the Red Ribbon Army. I guess we could make this our first stop."

The androids then descended down into the heart of the city to locate the Capsule Corp building. However they were standing right in the middle of a busy intersection, and coming straight for them was a huge oil tanker. The truck driver was shocked to see the two standing on the road and immediately slammed on the breaks, stopping inches away from the androids.

"Are you kids crazy, get the hell out of the road." The truck driver yelled.

"You gonna let him talk to me like that 17."

"Your a big girl 18, you don't need me to fight all your battles."

"Fine." 18 then turned to the truck and without a second thought she struck it with an energy blast. The eruption killed the driver instantly as well as pedestrians along the side walk.

"Thats much better." 18 said with a smile on her face.

"Ok I found it, its right over there." 17 had spotted where Capsule Corp was and was now headed in that direction. However he laughed as he noticed a news chopper hovering over the scene 18 was responsible for.

"Dibs on the helicopter." And like a bat out of hell Android 17 flew at the Chopper and grabbed it by its tail. The pilot and reporter were forced to evacuate but they had no chance to, as 17 began to twirl the chopper around like a toy. Then rapidly firing it straight for the Capsule Corp building where it exploded into flames.

"Hey sis I think my explosion was ten times better than yours."

"Shut up. Lets go see if there is anybody left inside."

Bulma and Trunks were outside in the back and Vegeta had just left not to long ago after Raditz and Goku. Bulma quickly picked up her son and ran toward the building as she was concerned what caused the explosion. But when she made it inside she was frozen stiff. The whole front half of the Capsule Corp building had been caved in by the chopper that crashed into it.

"Mom! Dad! Can you hear me!?" Bulma screamed as she knew her parents were both inside somewhere.

As she made here way through the rubble holding Trunks she observed the front of the chopper slowly lifting from the building as if someone was pulling it away. And to her surprise she saw the two androids floating on the other side. Not knowing if they were good or bad Bulma stayed hidden.

"You know how to spoil all the fun don't you 17. I bet after that blast there is no one left to kill."

"I was just trying to keep up with your kills. I cant have you trying to show me up."

After hearing the androids converse Bulma knew she and Trunks were in danger and tried to sneak out through the back. But she was soon spotted as Trunks began to cry.

"So we have a survivor after all, you see sis I guess I didn't spoil all the fun."

"Whatever, you still spoiled it. And that annoying little brats noise isn't helping "

"Wait isn't that Bulma? Yea, it is Bulma. She is daughter to the president of Capsule Corp. I guess she was determined to live. To bad I can't say the same about her dad." 17 said.

"You monster! So it was you who are responsible for this!" Bulma screamed as her son was still crying.

Android 18 grinned as she pointed her hand out towards Bulma and Trunks. She was intending to blast them both away but out of no where she was kicked in the head from behind and sent flying into the buildings rubble. 17 turned his head to see it was the former desert bandit Yamcha. Yamcha then made his way over to Bulma to make sure she and Trunks were ok.

"Bulma what is going on? Who are these guys?"

"I don't know and I also don't think I've ever been this happy to see you Yamcha." Bulma cried as she ran to her ex boyfriend.

Still up above 17 watched on as he was waiting for 18 to emerge from the rubble. As 18 slowly made her way out she was welcomed by a laugh from her fellow android.

"Wow sis he got you pretty good. I mean the look on your face right before you landed into that rubble was priceless." 17 said as he was laughing so hard he had to catch his breath.

"That punk is so dead." 18 said as she powered up without Yamcha being able to detect it. Soon she darted straight for him.

Yamcha had worried for Bulma's safety,so he met up face to face with the android before she could reach him where he previously stood. Still Yamcha soon found himself in trouble as all his attacks weren't having any effect on the android. Before long all Yamcha could do was try and defend himself as Android 18 released upon him a shower of energy attacks. As the smoke dissipated Yamcha could no longer see 18. Only 17 was visible up above where all he did was watch.

"Yamcha! Watch out!" Bulma screamed when she saw the female android standing right behind Yamcha.

It was to late for Yamcha to react as 18 viscously kicked him on his side sending him straight for Bulma and Trunks. With the little power Yamcha had left he used it to blast the ground and change his trajectory and avoid Bulma. In the end though Yamcha still slammed hard into the wall behind where his body then fell to the ground. Bulma then rushed over to aid Yamcha.

"Yamcha! Are you ok?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha was slow to get up on his feet. " I've seen better days. I think that chick broke my ribs."

Android 18 then made her way back up to where 17 was.

"What a waste, he was even less fun than Piccolo. I'm just going to end this."

"Fine by me sis."

18 then fired a blast that beelined right for where Yamcha and Bulma were standing. Knowing he couldn't block the attack Yamcha quickly tossed Bulma to the side resulting in him receiving the full force of the attack. With only a few minor scrapes on Trunks and herself she looked over to see Yamcha's lifeless body.

"How sad, he sacrificed himself to save her. To bad it was all for nothing as I'm just going to kill you now anyways." 18 said as she readied another attack.

"Wait 18, let her go."

"What for?! Oh I get it, you want her for yourself don't you?"

"Please, don't insult my taste sis. I was just thinking if we let her go she will go run and get help."

"You mean more victims for us to toy with right."

"Exactly." 17 then turned his attention to Bulma. "Hey if you see Goku, tell him if he wants to find us, just follow the destruction and all the dead bodies!"

And just as fast as they showed up the androids flew off to go and cause chaos elsewhere. Still Bulma was traumatized to see Yamcha on the ground. Suddenly she noticed his leg twitch so she rushed over to see if Yamcha was still alive. Bulma then flipped his body over and Yamcha indeed was still alive but only for the moment as his life was hanging on by a thread.

"Yamcha they are gone. I can get you help now, don't worry, everything is going to be ok." Bulma said as she couldn't stop crying.

"Bulma its ok. You don't have to lie to me. I know when Ive had it."

"Nonsense, you'll make it just hold on."

"Hey Bulma."

"Yes Yamcha."

"I guess I didn't know how much I truly loved you until you left me. Buts its ok I'm not bitter about it I'm just glad at least your the last face I get to see."

"Hush, Yamcha don't talk like that. Now get up I cant carry you to the ship."

Bulma constantly pushed and tugged on Yamcha's body trying to get him back up before she realized that Yamcha had finally laid to rest for good. Bulma cried as she looked upon her former lover laying there dead. But she knew that she needed to get herself and Trunks out of the city before the androids came back and changed their minds.


	17. Ch 16

Goku arrived in front of his home to see Gohan already waiting outside for him to return. 

"Dad you finally made it back. Did you find Piccolo, is he alright?" Gohan asked as he was concerned about his best friend. 

"Right now Gohan I need you to go inside and tell your mother that we are going to be leaving."

"Whats going on dad why do we have to leave?"

"I don't have time to explain Gohan now go get your mother its not safe here."

Mindful of what his father said Gohan ran into to the house to get his mother.

"Mom, dad says we have to leave with him now and theres no time to explain."

"What!? I swear your its always something new with your father." Chi Chi said as she looked outside.

"I think its more serious though mom, something is wrong. Dad won't tell me but I can see it in his eyes."

As the two made their way outside Chi Chi quickly let Goku hear what was on her mind.

"Goku what is it with you, your not back for a full month yet and already theres a problem that we have to deal with. Do you just go out and look for trouble?"

"Chi Chi its not like that. Just trust me Ill tell you and Gohan everything once we get back to Kami's Lookout." 

Meanwhile back at Kami's Lookout Raditz along with Korin, Yajirobe, and Mr. Popo were waiting for Goku to return. But suddenly Raditz noticed a ship headed in their direction.

"Hey, you guys expecting company?" Raditz asked as he prepared himself not knowing if the ship was friend or foe. 

"No one ever comes here, I'm not sure who that could be." Mr. Popo said.

"Hey I'd shoot that ship down before it makes it here if I were you." Yajirobe expressed as he made his way down into Korin's room to hide from any danger.

However not wanting to act to hastily Raditz waited as the ship then landed above on Kami's Lookout. 

"You guys stay put I'm going to see whats up."

"Be on your guard Raditz." 

Raditz slowly flew up to where the ship had landed. Then to his surprised he noticed the Capsule Corp logo on the side. But he still was cautious because he had no idea who was inside. As the ships bay door finally dropped down Raditz could see that it was only Bulma and her son Trunks. But he could see she was wounded and swiftly went to aid her. 

"Bulma, your injured! What happened?"

Bulma happy just to see someone broke down into tears "I don't know, it all just happened so fast. They came out of no where, my mom and dad never had a chance and then Yamcha!" And again when Bulma brought up Yamcha all she could do was cry.

"Its ok now Bulma the others are down stairs and soon my brother will be back." Raditz wanted desperately to know what had happened but could see that Bulma was still shaken up from it. So he picked her and Trunks up to carry them back down. Afterwards Raditz was relieved to see that his brother had made it back.

"Raditz what happened to Bulma?"

"I'm not sure Kakarot, she just arrived shortly before you. She was crying and going on about someone coming out of no where but I couldn't make much out of it."

"Bulma what happened to you?" Goku then asked but still Bulma hadn't fully recovered. Concerned Goku asked Chi Chi to watch over Trunks as Bulma was still out of it.

"Kakarot this is getting strange I mean I was here this whole time and couldn't sense anything that would've alerted me to another attack."

"Yeah I know what you mean but I should be able to see what happened by reading her thoughts." Goku said as he rested his hand upon Bulma's head and focused on seeing what Bulma went through. However when it was all done Goku pulled back his hand as if he had gotten burned by something. 

"Kakarot what did you see?"

"Yamcha is dead and so are Bulma's parents."

"Did you see who did this to them?"

"It was a male and a female. I have no idea who they are though."

"This is like chasing down a ghost Kakarot, I say it be best we head back to the city and at least try to see what we can find."

"If you guys go dad, you have to let me come." Gohan had been listening in the whole time Goku and Raditz were talking.

"No! Its to dangerous Gohan I already told you." 

"Why don't you let me do anything dad, I want to be able to help. And you still didn't tell me what happened to Piccolo."

"You still haven't told the boy Kakarot." Raditz said as he looked at his brother.

"Told me what? What is Uncle Raditz talking about dad?"

Goku clenched his fist and lowered his head. "You see Gohan we did manage to find Piccolo soon after we left from Capsule Corp however it seemed that it was too late to rescue him. I'm sorry son but Piccolo is dead."

With the startling news Gohan wanted to break down from the pain but held it in as he didn't want his father to see him cry. "So does this mean the same people who got Piccolo, got Yamcha as well?"

"I believe so and with Piccolo gone that also means Kami has passed on as well, along with the dragon balls." 

"We have to warn everyone else who is out there dad, because if we don't they will just suffer the same fate!"

"But if anything happens to you Gohan I don't think I could forgive myself."

"He's right Gohan until we better understand what we are dealing with, I think its best you let me and your father look more into the situation first." Raditz said.

Gohan wasn't happy but listened to his uncle and father as he returned to be with his mother. Goku then turned to Raditz as he was going to tell him what their next move from here would be. Meanwhile back in the city Vegeta was returning from training out in the desert like he usually does whenever he needs to blow off steam. But the Saiyan Prince was jolted to discover the city in ruins. In a flash he made his way to the Capsule Corp building only to find a wreckage. As he entered inside the destroyed building, he searched for any signs of Bulma or his son Trunks but found nothing. And for the first time in a long time Vegeta was struck with fear and sadness. The same type of feeling he felt when Frieza took him away from his father and murdered him years ago. 

"Bulma! Bulma!" Vegeta screamed out but no one answered back. As he was about to leave he noticed a body on the floor. It was Yamcha's body covered in blood, dust and debris. Vegeta recognized who it was right away. Seeing the body like that sent Vegeta's mind into a flashback. Back to a time where he Nappa and Raditz were the ruthless planet pirates of the universe. It reminded him of the many times he himself would destroy communities and homes of all who lived on the planets he was sent to collect for Lord Frieza. Quickly he nodded his head to forget those things as now he was angered and wanted to know what happened to his family. But before exiting Vegeta blasted a hole into the ground where he then laid Yamcha's body as Goku had once did for him on the planet Namek. 


	18. Ch 17

"I know we don't have much to go on but there is one thing we do know, and thats whatever is out there it's after people I know. So I think it be best we round up everybody and bring them back here. I will not stand for losing another friend."

"Sounds fair enough Kakarot, but wouldn't that take some time. I mean everyone you know is scattered around the planet."

"You forgot that fast about my instant transmission I can just use that and .." But before Goku could finish his sentenced he winced in pain and held a hand upon his forehead.

"Brother what is it? Whats wrong?" All Raditz could do was watch on as his brother ached in pain.

"Whoa! That was weird it felt like I was hit by a train just now. I need to sit down for a second."

"Kakarot, maybe its because of all the power you've been using transporting from place to to place. Not to mention the extra strength it takes when you teleport more than just yourself."

"Your probably right I never used the transmission technique this much before. I guess I should have known it would drain my strength. We'll just have to fly from here." Still as Goku tried to get up he couldn't keep his balance and fell back on to the chair he was just sitting on.

"Rest first brother. Maybe it be better if you let me find your friends. I feel like so far I really haven't done anything to help."

Goku sat rubbing his head and then looked up at his older brother, "I appreciate that Raditz but you have no knowledge of where everyone lives and I can't risk Gohan tagging along with you. Just wait I'll be up to speed in a second, I just need to catch a breather."

"Look at you Kakarot you can barely stand up without falling down and if we run into those maniacs then what good are you. You'll only get in the way and I'll be more worried about you than the fight itself."

"Unless you have a better option Raditz it the only thing we can ..." Goku suddenly stopped short of finishing his sentence again but this time for another reason.

"Kakarot is it headaches again?"

"Someone is coming, warn everyone upstairs to get inside."

"Wait Kakarot I feel it now, I know that power reading all to well."

In the distance a figure could be seen and as it got closer and closer the warriors could rest assured that it was a friend and not foe.

"Prince Vegeta, it seems as though you weren't attacked. And not to worry Trunks and Bulma are up stairs safe."

"Yes I know. At first I thought them to be dead until I could feel my son's life force. He is indeed of royal blood, only a child and giving off such power for me to detect. However this explains nothing of why my home is now in ruins. What are you and Kakarot doing here? Taking in the sites while someone destroys the planet? To tell you the truth I could care less about this place called Earth, but my family lives here and I will do everything in my power to protect them."

"Vegeta, I'm glad your here now. This makes things so much easier for my plans."

"Plans? What are these plans you speak of Kakarot? Surely you do not think I'm taking orders from you all of a sudden."

"Prince Vegeta please listen for once. We know nothing of whats out there doing this and so far it managed to kill Piccolo and Yamcha." Raditz said as he knew Vegeta was always one not to take kindly to being ordered around.

"What?! I knew of Yamcha's death when I left Capsule Corp but the green man is dead as well?"

"Piccolo, his name was Piccolo Vegeta, and yes he is dead." Goku responded as he was offended when Vegeta referred to Piccolo as the green man.

"Hell! That means the dragon balls are gone now. I should have gone through with it sooner."

"Through with what Prince Vegeta?" Raditz questioned.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter any more. And as for any plans you had Kakarot, count me out. I'm going to cease this problem myself. With or without your help, that goes for you too Raditz."

"Vegeta wait, I could really use your help. We all can." Goku now stood up as he was starting to feel much better than before.

"You embarrass me, you take away everything I worked so hard for and throw it in my face, in my darkest hour. And now you stand here before me, asking for help Kakarot. You have some nerve."

"Prince Vegeta, when will you let it go. Kakarot did not become a Super Saiyan to embarrass you, or to become stronger than you. He transformed into a Super Saiyan because he didn't want to lose everything he had come to love. You are blinded by your pride as I once was."

Vegeta stood silent as he took in what Raditz just said to him. Deep inside he knew Raditz was right but he would never admit to it. So without saying anything Vegeta took off.

"Vegeta no!!" Goku screamed, however Vegeta was to far off to hear him. "Raditz you have to somehow change Vegeta's mind. He won't listen to me but he might take your words into consideration."

"Kakarot, its no use. He will not listen to anyone, he still acts as if the royal rule is still in place."

"I know Raditz but please try again, we could strongly use his help and if I am to rest, I'd rest easy knowing Vegeta was helping out."

"Fine brother, Ill try and catch him before he gets to far. And if I'm unsuccessful I'll return and we can just handle things ourselves."

While this was happening Tien on the other side of the planet was returning back home from training. Regularly Chaozu would accompany Tien with training, but Chaozu felt that he would only be holding his best friend back. So he decided to stay at home and cook for the time being. However something was different and Tien immediately knew this. As he slowly approached his home nothing looked out of place but the eeriness came from how quiet it had become. Tien was about to step inside but a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"I have a confession to make. We got bored waiting for you so we had fun with your funny looking doll here. But it seems my sister doesn't know how to play nice and kind of broke it."

Tien turned around only to see the androids standing before him. With 18 holding Chaozu in her hands by his legs.

"Chaozu!" Tien yelled out. "What have you done to Chaozu!"

"Hey don't blame us. I thought he was you know, more durable than that. If I were you Id get your money back." The Androids laughed as they tossed Chaozu's body to the ground.

Briskly Tien moved to catch Chaozu as he fell from the sky. "Hey buddy are you alright? Come on answer me Chaozu." Tien tried all he could to revive his friend but in the end it was all for nothing because Chaozu was dead way before he had arrived back home. Tien placed the small warriors body down and in the blink of an eye began to gather a mass amount of energy. With Chaozu's death, Tien's strength was sent sky rocketing through the roof just as it did when Nappa was responsible for Chaozu death long ago.

"Hey 17, Tien seems a bit pissed I think this will be the best fight yet."

"I guess so sis, but be careful though because just like with everyone else so far, his power levels are much stronger than our data banks have him at."

"Ah don't say your all scared big bro."

"No way! Its just, don't assume we know everything about him is all I'm saying. Matter a fact step aside, you had your fun with the little guy. Tien is all mines."

"What ever just make this quick, this place is so depressing. I'd rather be back in the city blowing stuff up." 18 said as she crossed her arms and waited for Tien and 17 to begin fighting.


	19. Ch 18

Raditz went on to catch up with Vegeta but had lost him. Not sure where the saiyan prince ran off to, Raditz scanned his surroundings seeing if he could pick up a reading. He was unsuccessful in finding Vegeta but was able to sense something else. It was a powerful energy level coming from the west. Raditz knew it wasn't quite strong enough to be Vegeta but it did bother him that such a high amount of energy was being emitted. So with out wasting any time Raditz flew towards the power level. Suddenly he noticed an energy attack headed straight for him so dodged out the way. Afterwards he looked up to see that the one who fired the attack was the saiyan prince Vegeta.

"What are you crazy! Were you trying to kill me just now?!"

"Oh hush up Raditz that was only to catch your attention I knew you would dodge it. But I should be the one asking you the questions. Did Kakarot send you to spy on me?"

"Spy? What purpose would that pose? Prince Vegeta I am here because of Kakarot, like he said before we can use your help. However I didn't even really want to come looking for you. Your hard headed, you think what you say is always right but its not."

"You know nothing. Things have changed since the adventures long ago Raditz I'm not that little boy anymore. I can handle matters myself and I don't need help from you or your brother."

"Forget it, I'm not going to waste any more time. I wasn't resurrected to hear your whining, if you want to be on your own so be it. I'm going back to the Look Out Tower."

"What was that Raditz? You think you can just call me whatever you want now?"

"Save it Vegeta. Ever since Nappa and I were assigned to you I had to deal with your senseless whining. I felt more like a babysitter than a bodyguard. I would have killed you myself long ago if Frieza hadn't attached a liking to you. It was actually Nappa as well who talked sense into me. Funny how you easily killed someone who saved your life."

"I now see why my father choose you to be a royal guard. You truly do have the instincts of a true saiyan." Vegeta said laughing. "But surely you were just kidding now when you said you had plans to kill me?"

"No I'm not. It was back when Frieza sent us to conquer our third planet that I wanted you dead. I couldn't see how you were fit to be the King of our saiyan race. Hell I still don't see it now."

"So is that it Raditz, you want me dead huh? Well heres your shot at me, there is no Nappa or Frieza holding you back anymore. So go on ahead and kill me Raditz."

"That was then Vegeta, this is now." Raditz said. "But I shouldn't act as if I know everything myself. It took death for me to start realizing the truth. And that is why I urge you Prince Vegeta to listen to me because in the end all that saiyan pride talk will mean nothing if there is no one hear to care about it."

Vegeta slowly closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Raditz I applaud your for your speech but it doesn't reform how I feel. Now you go back and tell your brother he can sit this one out, as he won't be needed." Then as sudden as he showed up Vegeta was gone.

Raditz did not even bother with trying to stop the saiyan prince, as he already knew it was futile in trying to change Vegeta's mind. However as Raditz was about to fly back to the Look Out Tower he again felt that powerful amount of energy. It had become a bit weaker than before but still he could sense it coming from the west. Rapidly he rushed towards the energy not wanting to lose it. And as Raditz grew closer the power seemed to be diminishing. Then in an instant the power was lost just as fast as it had been detected. Still Raditz headed west where he felt the energy last. Soon he came upon a forest but in the region he could see smoke coming from not to far away. As Raditz approached the smoke he came upon a small house engulfed in flames. The house was to far gone for Raditz to check inside so he surveyed the area and then noticed one of Goku's comrades down on the ground. Raditz knew it was one of Goku's friend because he saw him back when he was resurrected. Raditz flew down to see what was wrong but was surprised when the house soon exploded sending him flying into a tree. With just minor scrapes he stood up and saw the wreckage of the home and then made his way over to the warrior on the ground. It was Tien and just like with Piccolo he had been badly wounded however he was still alive.

"Go..ku? Goku is that you?" Tien said as he had blood covering his face so he couldn't see clearly.

"No. Its his brother Raditz. I was close by when I felt a power level. What happened here?"

Tien's body was rattled and he couldn't even hear Raditz voice "Chaozu! Those bastards got to Chaozu before I could help him. Goku be careful they can't be detected, I tried my best but.." But before Tien could finish what he was saying he passed out, not dead but close to it from all the blood he had just lost.

Raditz then went on to lift Tien's body and as he was about to leave he noticed a shadow casting over him and he immediately turned around to see in front of him a young man and girl. Raditz remembered what Goku said when he read Bulma's mind and so he knew that these two had to be responsible for what was going on. But it also worried Raditz as he didn't even feel them sneak up behind him.

"I find this very weird sis? I mean based on what Dr. Gero programmed into us, this guy shouldn't even be here." 17 said.

"Yeah isn't this Goku's brother Raditz. I thought he was killed by Piccolo years ago. You think Goku wished him back with the dragon balls?"

"Maybe but it doesn't make sense since Raditz did try to kill his son along with everyone else on the planet. I think we should go ask him whats he's doing back don't you?"

"Sure why not, I mean that bald guy was fun to watch for but so long before you started toying with him."

Raditz stood his ground as he held Tien in his arms. Not sure on how strong these guys really were, he just waited before he would make a move.

"Hey you, Hey Raditz! You mind telling us how you are alive?"

It shocked Raditz to here the androids speak his name. "How do you know me?"

"Sis why is it every time we ask questions we are answered in another question?"

"How should I know, maybe the people here I just dumb."

"Let me try again. Hey Raditz your suppose to be dead, what are you doing walking amongst the living."

"I was brought back here and you?"

"You can say we were brought here too." 17 said as he smiled looking at Tien's body.

"Brought here to do what?" asked Raditz

"I guess to finish what you started pretty much. Kill your brother Goku and then make all his friends suffer, not necessarily in that order though. But based on your actions just now I'd say you're no longer trying to kill your brother or his friends, because if you were you wouldn't be helping that guy." 17 said as 18 now slowly maneuvered herself behind Raditz.

"Kill Goku? Thats a good one. You think Goku will allow some punk kids to take him out."

18 full of anger was about to blast Raditz for what he said but 17 raised his hand signaling her to hold her fire. "Sis, don't let him rile you all up. Its a saiyan trait, they love trying to blind there opponents with anger. Back to you Raditz, you sound like everyone else we killed so far. Always mentioning Goku as if he is some god that can't be killed. But it doesn't bother me actually it makes me happier, I can't wait to finally come face to face with this Goku."

Raditz soon noticed blood on his hand, it was the blood dripping from Tien's body. If he didn't find a way to avoid a battle Tien would surely die. "Thats nice but if you don't mind I think I'd be on my way." Raditz said as he felt the androids were not interested in him.

"Hold up there buddy, where you going with our friend in your arms. We were having fun. Until you arrived and interrupted us."

This was when Raditz realized these goons were insane and would not let him leave without a fight. But time was slim with Tien's life barely hanging on Raditz knew he needed to cause a distraction.

So without hesitation Raditz fired a blinding energy blast at the base of his feet, it was similar to a solar flare attack. Swiftly after Raditz made his way not above the tree's but through them on the ground hoping to keep his power level low and lose the androids in the cover of the forest. Raditz looked back only to see no one following but as he turned back around in front of him stood both 18 and 17. It stopped Raditz in his tracks as he was taken aback to the fact they were able to find him so fast.

"Ah Raditz you disappoint me I didn't take you for a chump who would run." 17 said as he quickly spun around and caught Raditz off guard with a round house kick.

Raditz sacrificed his body as he busted through a tree trying to protect Tien. 17 and 18 noticed this and it caused them to erupt in an evil laugh.

"I see what it is now Sis, he's trying to save baldy. Thats why he isn't fighting back."

"That can easily be fixed" 18 soon gathered such a massive force of energy it caused trees to fall over straight from their roots and with out warning fired her attack at Tien's defenseless body.

Raditz knew he couldn't make it in time and even if he could he also knew he wouldn't be able to block or deflect such an attack. However all were shocked when from behind another energy blast came zooming in and battered up 18's attack into the sky where they both exploded. Up above some one could be seen as the smoke dissolved. And as it was clear, who it was above in the sky it eased Raditz, as he saw that it was the saiyan prince Vegeta.


End file.
